


how deep is your love

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Liam, Rimming, Slow Burn OT5, Talk about mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s tired of going through his heat alone. It’s so exhausting when the feverish hot want in him makes it hard for him to even think about anything except being fucked and knotted. The three or four days a month his heat lasts, he uses his toy and wishes for someone there in bed with him. </p><p>Someone to take care of him, fuck him and hold him when he’s so spent he’s not able to leave the bed.</p><p>  <em>Or: Liam's an omega, who signs up to a dating website.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	how deep is your love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be. This is a non-AU, kind of - just without girlfriends and stuff.
> 
> I've a lot of people to thank for the support during the weeks I've spent writing this -- quite big -- OT5 fic. All of you, I love you!

Liam’s tired of going through his heat alone. It’s so exhausting when the feverish hot want in him makes it hard for him to even think about anything except being fucked and knotted. The three or four days a month his heat lasts, he uses his toy and wishes for someone there in bed with him.

 

Someone to take care of him, fuck him and hold him when he’s so spent he’s not able to leave the bed.

 

He did have that fling with a perfectly nice bloke at home, but when Liam left to London, he never returned any of Liam’s texts or calls. Though, he wasn’t an alpha, so he was never able to give Liam quite what he needed.

 

The alphas he met back home, some of them were perfectly willing to take him to bed. As long as not anyone knew about it, he was good enough to have fun with. Well, some of the jocks might have been fully willing to brag about it afterwards – but Liam’s sure they wouldn’t say nice things about him.

 

Liam wasn’t desperate enough to be treated that way.

 

Not only that, he’s tired of being alone. It seemed like a good idea at the time, leaving home at eighteen. Now, he’s not so sure; he’s really done with coming home to his tiny flat after a hard day at work. He’s tired of waking up with nobody next to him in bed on cold Sunday mornings.

 

That he was the only male omega in his year seemed to make him someone most people liked to make fun of, and he really thought it would be better somewhere else.

 

It is, sort of.

 

But it would be nice if he met someone who wanted him for anything than the way he smelled, a bit sweeter and softer than most other people. It’s not that he doesn’t get hit on, but he’s not all that into men twice his age who wants to buy him with present and then have him as some sort of trophy husband.

 

Neither is he into the guys who obviously only want him for one thing.

 

So finding someone through the internet seems like a good idea. It will make it possible for him to sort out the one that’s nothing to have, and maybe even seek someone out by himself.

 

Setting up a profile, he selects a nice photo of himself, his eyes mostly covered by the unruly fringe of curls. For a short moment, he thinks about deleting the thing again. It’s nerve-wracking just putting himself out there, waiting to see if someone messages him.

 

But it only takes one person, as his mum always says. Liam’s not sure he believes that, but he’s willing to try and see if he can find someone who’s right for him, so he turns off the computer and goes to bed.

 

– – –

 

He checks his notifications the first thing he does when he wakes up the next morning. There are plenty of them, he’s glad to find. Though, his smile drops when he opens the first message.

 

He can’t close it fast enough.

 

It takes him a few tries, most of the messages either suggestions about what men wants from him in bed. Or worse, they’ve a picture of the alpha’s dick– well, it’s always a picture of someone’s knot, but Liam’s pretty sure some of them are from porn.

 

Then he finally finds a nice message from a bloke that has all his clothes on.

 

– – –

 

His date is late, and Liam’s worried that he might have been stood up. Replaced by someone cuter or more interesting.

 

The waiter keeps coming by and asking him if he wants to order, seemingly very interested in giving Liam whatever he wants.

 

“Anything,” the cute waiter says.

 

Liam knows his name is Louis. Very early on, the waiter pointed towards the name tag on his chest, telling Liam to call for him if he needed something. Liam keeps calling him ‘the cute waiter’ in his head anyway.

 

He doesn’t seem bothered that Liam’s date isn’t there. Doesn’t give him the pitying glances Liam thinks he deserves. “You’ve got to want something.”

 

Liam’s sure his cheeks are on fire; he’s pretty sure he’s never been quite so affected by an alpha just talking to him. “I would like for my date to be here."

 

“Fuck him,” Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. He looks tempted to take place on the chair in front of Liam, moves towards it a little, but stops himself in the last second. There’s a blush high up on his sharp cheekbones, and he’s running his hand through his hair, making the fluffy quiff even more messy. “He doesn’t deserve someone so sweet, if he’s a fuck boy who doesn’t even show up on time for a date.”

 

Liam’s not sure how to react to Louis being there. In a way, he wants to curl into him, see how Louis’ skin feels against his, pressing him down into a bed as he makes Liam come on his knot. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, his skin hot and sweaty in his black and red shirt. He does his best to not think about Louis that way.

 

Not when he’s so close.

 

Liam’s there on a date with someone else – someone who seemed proper and nice – and Liam’s pretty certain Louis might not be the one to bring home to his mum. He's got more tattoos than anyone Liam's ever even thought about dating. Though, how they look on Louis' lower arms, probably makes him want to taste Louis' skin more than anything.

 

Liam’s about to answer, but he’s not sure what to say even as he opens his mouth. Then his date sits down in front of him, in a white, nice shirt that’s buttoned almost all the way up.

 

Liam can’t help to think that he looks, well, boring compared to Louis.

 

“Right,” Louis says slowly, his eyes scanning Liam’s date thoroughly. He doesn’t offer him a menu, or say anything else.

 

Not sure what to do, Liam smiles awkwardly at his date, hoping for him to have something interesting to say.

 

It turns out, he doesn’t have anything to say that it’s about himself, and how great his life is. Liam’s not been on many dates, but he quickly realises that this isn’t what he wants.

 

Louis keep coming back to check up on them, his attention solely on Liam every time. Liam’s date – Marcus, as he told Liam loftily – seems more and more annoyed every time.

 

“Hey,” Marcus interrupts when Louis fills up Liam’s glass of wine once more, ignoring Marcus’ half-empty glass. His face is pulled into a sour frown, and he doesn’t look anything like he did on the picture on his profile. “Get your own fucking omega, you don’t pay for this one’s food, do you?”

 

Liam’s faked smile drops, and he doesn’t know what it is that makes him stay in his seat. He’s so much more than just his designation, and he hates when people treat him like he’s something to be owned.

 

Maybe it is that Louis is there.

 

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes. He kind of look like he wants to hit Marcus, but instead he bends forward, as if he’s about to take away the empty plate in front of Marcus. Liam bites his lip to stop himself from laughing as Louis takes the wine glass and dumps it in Marcus’ lap.

 

“Ops,” he taunts, shaking his head slowly. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

 

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” Marcus tries to mop away the stain with a cloth, more concerned by that than Liam now giggling into his hands. “Should call the manager on you.”

 

For a short moment, Louis looks nervous, like he didn’t think before he purposely spilled the wine on a guest. Then he puffs his chest, crossing his arm over it as he says, “Maybe you should call my mum, too.”

 

That seems to be too much for Marcus, because he pushes the chair back with a loud screech and storms out of the restaurant. Without even looking at Liam.

 

Liam’s not sad to see him go, not one tiny bit.

 

When he leaves the restaurant, he tries to convince Louis that he should pay for what he ate, but Louis won’t let him. “But,” Liam says, putting more force into his voice. “I did drink more than two glasses of wine, and I had that toast thingy –”

 

He tries to remember what it was called, but he might be a tiny bit drunk, and being around Louis doesn’t make it any easier for him to think.

 

“You should let me take you out,” Louis suggests, edging a little bit closer to Liam and putting a hand on the bare skin of his wrist, just a loose hold that makes Liam’s skin feel hot. But they’re still at Louis' workplace. It’s quiet where they stand just inside the doors, at the moment, but it’s not like they’re alone, so Liam still wonders if they really should be so closely pressed together.

 

Liam doesn’t pull away, shivering when Louis’ fingers move. He doesn’t want to say no. “Well, okay.”

 

Louis shines up, his clear blue eyes sparkling. “Really?”

 

Nodding once, Liam pulls away from Louis, just to make sure that he doesn’t do anything stupid. Something like kissing Louis right there. He’s sure Louis wouldn’t complain about it, he’s looking at Liam’s lips after all. He has been doing so all evening. But considering one of Louis co-workers is looking, it might be best to wait with that until their actual date.

 

Liam’s head spins, and maybe he should blame it on the alcohol, but it’s more probably it’s the way Louis is staring at him.

 

When he leaves, he’s got Louis’ number in his phone, put there while Liam blushed bright pink and couldn’t believe that he let the waiter on his date ask him out.

 

Liam’s not sure if Louis will call him, though.

 

Maybe Louis is one of those alphas, flirting with every pretty omega he meets at work, and then picking the one who fits his taste best. Liam’s not used to being the first choice, so he doesn’t expect anything, even when he really likes how Louis treated him.

 

Liam’s not even sure if he really wants Louis to call him. No, he does. That’s a lie he tries to tell himself, to lessen the disappointment if Louis doesn’t call.

 

Liam really, really wants Louis to call him.

 

– – –

 

Louis does call him, not even a day after Liam’s rather disastrous first date. Though, it did end with him getting Louis' number, so maybe he should not call it that in his head.

 

– – –

 

His first date with Louis is nothing like the one he went on with his date from the internet. It’s easy and relaxed, with cheap burgers and chips instead of fancy looking food that wasn’t worth the prize.

 

Though, Liam would have eaten anything as long as Louis was there. It feels like he’s falling fast and hard, like Louis’ smile is enough to make his tummy feel squirmy and warm.

 

“So,” Liam says, wiping away some grease from his fingers. “Did you get in trouble for dumping that wine on, well, my date.”

 

Louis laughs, throwing his head back and it almost makes Liam forget about what he even asked him. Louis has got this pretty tattoo on his chest, going from one collarbone to the other, and Liam gets this sudden urge to lean forward and touch it, taste the letters on his tongue.

 

It’s terrifying how fast his body reacts to Louis, his skin warm, both with need and embarrassment as he slicks up, fighting not to squirm on the hard chair.

 

“Oh fuck,” Louis blurts out, eyes widening as he takes in how flushed Liam is. Then he leans closer, letting out a small moan.

 

It’s not that Liam doesn’t know how tempting his smell can be for an alpha, more so when he gets turned on and wet. But he’s never reacted so strongly to someone before, so it’s a bit of a shock how affected Louis is, soda spilling over the edge as his hand squeeze the paper mug harder.

 

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles, not sure how to make his body stop. It’s not like there’s an off button that makes him stop being so attracted to Louis. It would have been easier maybe, less telling, but he quite like how Louis looks at him.

 

Louis’ teeth pull at his deep pink bottom lip, and he shakes his head.

 

“Maybe we should -” Liam stops talking when Louis darts up from the bench, not even letting Liam finish the sentence. Maybe it’s a good thing. Since Liam isn’t sure how to actually say the words – that he rather be somewhere in private with Louis so he can touch him.

 

The ride back on the tube is weird, and a bit tense. Liam’s more than half-hard, the tight fit of his jeans making his cock push out obviously, and people keeps looking at him. It’s a good thing he’s not actually in heat, since he would have soaked his jeans by now if that was the case.

 

He can still feel how wet he is, and he knows that it’s not only Louis who can smell him.

 

Though, the only alpha who dares to get closer to him, Louis tells off, using more curse words than Liam even knows.

 

Liam’s relieved when they’re back at Louis’ flat; it’s bigger than his own but messy with clothes and stuff everywhere. Not that Liam cares when he’s got Louis pressed against his body, pushing him down into the unmade bed.

 

Liam shiver as Louis works his hand up underneath his shirt, fingertips mapping out every inch of Liam’s skin. It feels wonderful and makes Liam’s cock chub up even more, his arse so slick he can feel how he's starting to dampen the backside of his jeans.

 

“We should get out of these,” Liam murmurs against Louis’ lips, gasping as Louis bites his bottom lip, tugging at it hard as he pulls away. “Want to feel you.”

 

Louis is quick to tug his loose tank top over his head, revealing even more tattoos; random looking, like there are no real thought behind the placement, but still so very nice to look at on Louis’ golden skin. “You’re going to make a mess of my bed, aren’t you?” he teases, voice tight and rough.

 

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles, sure he would have felt bad if Louis didn’t look quite so turned on as he said it.

 

Louis is probably right, Liam realises as Louis drags his jeans down his legs. Everywhere Louis touches him, the inside of his thighs, teasing and light or the skin just above where his cock rests heavy and wet on his stomach, Liam feels like he’s burning.

 

“Couldn’t believe how lucky that douche was, getting someone so fucking fit as you,” Louis says, sounding kind of pissed just at the thought of Marcus. Something that for some reason only makes Liam feel even more desperate to have Louis touch him, for real.

 

Not just soft and teasing.

 

Watching as Louis wraps his hand around his own cock, the base already a bit swollen, Liam bites back a small moan. He’s never really seen a knot in real life before, and it makes him want so many things his head spins, and he’s got to take a couple of shuddering breaths before it feels like he’s not about to come at once.

 

Without someone even touching his cock.

 

“You like it?” Louis asks, the tone in his voice telling Liam just how transparent he is.

 

Liam nods, spreading his legs wider as Louis climbs between them. Feeling Louis' skin against his, Louis’ cock sliding wetly against his as he rolls his hips against Liam, it’s so good he hardly can take it in. Liam squeezes his eyes shut, tilting his head back as Louis sucks a wet kiss on his neck, teeth sharp and tongue soothing on his feverish hot skin.

 

It won’t take much for him to come, Liam knows it. The feeling of Louis’ knot growing against him, so hot and heavy where it presses insistently against Liam’s hip. Against his cock as Louis’ circles his hips, makes him whine and try to get even closer to Louis.

 

Louis seems as desperate, not sure where to start. But then he rolls them over, hands grabbing at Liam’s hips until he catches on and starts grinding down against his cock. Liam can feel him swell, the knot at the base of Louis' cock rubbing against Liam's balls as Louis starts to come. Pulse after pulse spilling on his stomach, making Liam stare and swallow hard. His cock is leaking precome, dripping down his skin and his arse makes these wet noises as he moves, causing him to blush a pretty scarlet pink.

 

When Louis moves one of his hands from Liam’s hip, just skimming his bum lightly, Liam pushes back against it.

 

“You want them in you?” Louis asks, the hand on his hip holding him steady. Liam can feel his knot throb as he continues to come, Louis’ skin wet under his hands as Liam leans his weight on Louis' chest. “Think about how good you’ll feel when I fuck you.”

 

Liam groans, nodding eagerly. Then he stills, biting the inside of his cheek hard to stop himself from coming just from Louis’ fingers fucking into him, sliding in deep at once with how wet he is. “Oh fuck,” he mumbles, grinning down at Louis.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s smiling so big, but something about it all makes him feel ridiculously happy.

 

Louis grins back, holding his hand steady as Liam lifts his lips and drops down, moaning loudly. “You feel good?”

 

Liam groans, shivering hard as Louis’ fingertips snub against his prostate. The next time Louis fucks into him, he can feel himself clutch hard around him. His thighs locking tight around Louis' hips and his hole clenching as he comes in thick spurts, mixing with the bead of pearls of come on Louis’ chest.

 

“You want me to stop?” Louis asks, sounding as dazed as Liam feels. His fingers are paused half-way into Liam, but he presses them in deep once more, slowly.

 

Liam shakes his head at Louis, his hair curlier than before because of how hot he is, sweat trickling down his neck.

 

Before Louis’ knot has gone down completely, he’s made Liam come once more. Riding three of his fingers as Louis lets him fuck into his fist, wrapped tight and hot around Liam’s cock, his thumb catching on the head every time Liam thrusts forward.

 

He’s so sensitive, shivering as he slides off Louis’ body, smacking his lips together as he pats Louis’ chest.

 

“We need to change the sheets,” Liam mumbles, too tired to keep his eyes open.

 

Louis shakes his head, fingers gripping Liam’s hip as if he expects Liam to push him out of the bed and change the sheets, with him in a heap on the floor.

 

“No,” he groans, flicking Liam on the nose when he opens his mouth to protest – they really are disgusting, and it won't be fun waking up with dried come on sheets and skin. “I do it tomorrow.” He closes his eyes, burrowing down deeper into the pillow.

 

"Fine," Liam sighs, but then he gets an idea. Lifting himself up on one elbow, he grins down at Louis, with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Though, if you'd do it, I might agree to go on another date with you."

 

Liam gets a nervous flutter in his stomach, wondering if he might be reading Louis wrong. Maybe he doesn’t want to see Liam again?

 

Louis blinks slowly, mouth a little bit open like he's not sure if Liam's serious, but then he shakes his head and sits up. He looks adorable grumpy. “Fine then,” he grumbles as he dumps the sheet on the floor. “Just for you, I’ll get up.”

 

He’s not complaining when they share a shower, both of them ignoring how small it is, the fit too tight with them both in there.

 

– – –

 

Liam is there to get his colleagues something sweet to their staff meeting, as some sort of apology for being such an inconvenience, his heat having been more than a week too early. He spent his heat alone, his thing with Louis too new for him to call for him – he’s sure the next time will be different, but so far they’ve only been on two dates, and asking Louis to take three days off work to fuck him into his sheets, felt a little bit too much.

 

Not that anyone’s said anything to him about his days off. Not this time, at least.

 

He’s walked past the bakery many times; it’s on the way home from the kindergarten he works at. At times, he thinks that he should have chosen to do something else, since being a male omega already is so closely linked to kids, but he really likes it. The ladies he works with are sweet and the kids adorable, and as long as he’s happy, it’s worth the comments some of the parents whisper about him.

 

The door bell pulls him from his half-dream about being back home in bed, his limbs still slow and sore after his heat. When he notices the boy behind the counter, taller and wider over the shoulders than Liam and with a bun on his head, he comes to a sudden stop.

 

It’s better that than tripping over his own feet, Liam thinks, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment from how see-through he must be. This is not the first hot person he’s seen in his life, even if it does feel like it, his heart speeding in his chest.

 

“Oh,” the bloke breathes out, his green eyes wide as he stares at Liam. Somehow he manages to drop the plate with muffins, the sound of it hitting the floor shaking him from the haze he seemed to be in. “Sorry -” he shakes his head and bends down to pluck up the surely very lovely muffins. Then he sighs, putting them all in the bin. “That wasn’t very smooth of me,” he laughs, grinning so wide his cheeks dimple.

 

It’s easy to tell Harry – as it says on the name tag in swirly black letters – is an alpha. It would have been even if he didn’t react so strongly to being near Liam.

 

Liam’s waiting for him to say something. Hopefully, not something that will make it hard for him to come back there. He’s starting to like the style of the place, cozy and warm, and he would hate if a horrible alpha would ruin this new thing for him.

 

Maybe Liam should say something himself, he realises when Harry’s only blinks slowly at him. “Um,” he mumbles, sounding so timid he’s almost ashamed. “I would like -”

 

Harry sighs sadly, looking miserable. “Please don’t say you wanted the Strawberry muffins.”

 

“What?” Liam asks, not sure what ever could be bad about Strawberry muffins. Not that it was what he was supposed to order; he still doesn’t know what to order, if he’s honest with himself.

 

“Since I put them in the bin just now,” Harry says slowly, looking mournfully at where the – surely very tasty – muffins are. Then he smiles, slow and flirtatious, “I’d make some new ones for you If you like?”

 

“Oh no, you shouldn’t have to do that,” Liam insists, taking one quick wobbly step forward, as if he wants to bodily force Harry – who’s working there – to do so. “I’m fine with whatever you have,” he pauses, smiling wryly. “Well, I’m good with whatever you have that’s not in the bin.”

 

Harry looks delighted, giggling like Liam said the funniest thing.

 

Liam just waits, feeling uncertain about what to do. While he waits, he takes a look at the cakes on the glass shelves, his mouth watering at the sight of all them.

 

“You smell like them, you know,” Harry murmurs, causing Liam to frown with confusion. “The strawberry muffins, I mean.” His tone is light, and he’s smiling easily. Like he doesn’t want to scare Liam away.

 

“Um,” Liam mumbles, feeling his cheeks go even hotter. Just like his stomach. “Thank you, I guess.” He scratches his neck, glancing down at his feet as he wills his heart to slow down. He knows he still has that sugary smell on his skin after his heat.

 

 _Harry must know that, too_ , Liam thinks. Nothing about the thought comforts him or makes it easier for him to look at Harry. He’s got Louis now, and even if it’s all very new and scary still, he’s pretty sure he could – will – fall madly in love with him.

 

If he lets himself.

 

Liam really wants that with Louis, so he should stop staring at Harry’s fingers.

 

“So,” Harry says slowly, making Liam jump, startled from his thoughts about what Harry's fingers could do with him.

 

Liam blushes even harder when he realises that he's got his hand pressed over his heart, like some sort of maiden in a bad romance novel – the sort his mum reads.

 

"What can I give you then?" Harry asks. "Maybe some mud cake, it's really lovely, I promise. Oh, and my number with that?"

 

Liam's about to say _'yes'_ , both to the cake and to Harry's number, but it's not like he can date two alphas at once. "Well," Liam says, smiling carefully. "I'm sort of seeing someone?"

 

It comes out sounding much more like a question than he meant it to.

 

Harry sighs, his shoulders slumping. He seems smaller that way, his bad posture taking away that edge. "Of course, you are."

 

Harry's got flour in his hair, that and the pout on his lips make Liam want to reach out and touch him. Instead, he points at some pink cupcakes, the one right in front of him. "I think I'll take some of those. They look tasty," he smiles, pleased that Harry lights up some again.

 

"You should come back," Harry calls after him as he leaves the bakery, with the cupcakes and special cake – with rainbow frosting prettier than anything Liam’s seen.

 

Waving over his shoulder, Liam thinks that he might not be able to stay away. It’s more likely Harry than the cakes that will make him break and go back.

 

It’s not like Louis can say anything about it, not really. He's got no right to stop him from making new friends, even if Liam can't fool himself into thinking that it's just that Harry wants from him. Not even if they were a real couple. It’s not like it was a couple decades ago when omegas were almost to property, _toys_ , to the alpha that picked them.

 

Still, Liam’s never met an omega that dated more than one alpha at the same time. Not if they were serious about the alpha, which Liam really is when it comes to Louis.

 

– – –

 

Liam doesn’t mention Harry to Louis when they meet up after work the following day. It’s easier to stop thinking about Harry’s hands, and how good he looked with his pink bottom lip all pouty and pretty when he’s got Louis smiling at him.

 

Everything feels easier, less confusing with Louis holding his hand or pinching his side as revenge when Liam doesn’t listen to him, too distracted by the cute dog they pass. Louis squeezes his hand a little bit tighter, smiles a little bit harder to make sure that Liam knows he’s only playing. It makes Liam feels fond, more so than he probably should after only as few dates.

 

Liam has a feeling that a lot of things are fun and games with Louis. He never thought he would like that in a person as much as he does, but he can’t help to be pulled along.

 

The bike ride they take together, it’s everything he can ask for in a date. Louis is sweet but teases him more than anyone Liam’s ever met, and he keeps doing these naughty things that make Liam giggle and blush.

 

The more Liam laughs, even at the silliest things, the more Louis does them.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s sleepy as he enters the coffee shop. It’s not his usual place, but he’s late and this is the one that’s closest to his workplace; it’s a small, artsy place that makes him feel slightly out of place. Everyone is so special, with colourful hair and clothes that cost more than Liam’s whole paycheck, he’s sure.

 

They are all special in a way that Liam isn’t, but he can still feel someone looking at him. He’s too tired to really care, it’s not like it’s the first time someone’s noticed him, solely because he’s an omega.

 

Sometimes Liam wishes the suppressants didn’t make him feel sick, so he could at least pretend to be something other than what he is. He likes the attention Louis gives him, but that’s different than strangers trying to make him their plaything.

 

As if it’s not enough, he bumps into someone when he turns to walk out of there. He does his best to avoid it, but the paper mug with steaming hot tea in his hand spills over him, making him wince and pull at the wet fabric of his shirt.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, feeling frustrated. Now he’s wet, and his chest must be marked with pink blemish dots because of the burn, covering the marks Louis left on him. Marks that Liam really liked the look of. Also, he’s going to be even more late, he can’t go to work with tea all over himself.

 

Someone’s trying to pat his chest with a handful of napkins, the hands of said person covered in the loveliest tattoos Liam’s ever seen.

 

“I’m so sorry,” a dark haired bloke – probably a little bit older than him – murmurs, still trying to wipe away the tea from Liam’s chest. Not even noticing that Liam’s frozen like a deer caught in a headlight, blinking slowly as he takes in the rest of the boy who he bumped into.

 

The alpha is stunning, with longer eyelashes than Liam's seen outside of magazines, grazing his sharp cheekbones. The blush high up on his cheeks makes him even prettier, Liam thinks, feeling dazed.

 

He forgets about being frustrated, the irritation he just felt so strongly gone as much as his ability to think.

 

Liam’s probably as much to blame, he didn’t really look where he was going, but it feels like his tongue is stuck in his mouth. Of course, it’s an alpha who’s touching him, which makes it even harder for him to work out what to say.

 

“It’s okay,” Liam stutters, carefully pushing the alpha's hands away from him. They really don’t do any good anyway; his shirt is soaked through already. “I think it might have been my fault.”

 

The alpha – who Liam for a second thinks about asking what his name is before he remembers that he’s got no reason to know it. It’s not like he’s going to see him again – laughs, looking amused. “I really don’t think so,” he says, his voice a little bit deeper than before. “It might have been that you distracted me, though.”

 

Liam’s fingers grip the almost empty paper mug harder. “What?”

 

“Not to make you uncomfortable or anything,” the alpha says, reaching out to touch Liam’s wrist.

 

For some reason, one that Liam doesn’t like to think about – it’s easier that way – he lets him, shivering as the alpha traces the skin just above his watch, a soothing motion that makes Liam want to moan, teeth digging into his bottom lip to stop a needy noise from slipping out . Then he stops, abruptly like he just realised what he did, and takes the mug from Liam’s hand.

 

“Um,” Liam mumbles, wondering what he’s supposed to do. If he should buy a new drink or just walk out of there.

 

They’ve been standing there for a long time, and people are pushing past them, the morning rush something that Liam didn’t even notice until someone shoved into him from behind. The alpha makes a move towards the man that pushed Liam, sneering in a way that makes all of him seem bigger.

 

“Fucking idiot,” he mumbles when the man has mumbled an apology to Liam. “Should learn to walk.”

 

Liam snorts out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand when he can’t stop. Luckily, the alpha doesn’t look offended that Liam’s laughing at him.

 

“I guess I deserved that,” he grins, making Liam’s stomach swoop with something hot.

 

Liam stops laughing at once, realising that he wants – proper wants – this beautiful stranger. In a way, he wants to hit himself in the face, see if he can stop whatever it is that’s going on inside his head. Why does he bump into – this time quite literally – these hot alphas now that he has Louis?

 

Before Louis, he had to sign up to a bloody dating website.

 

“You should let me buy you a new tea.”

 

Liam’s about to protest, say that he can buy his own tea. Or that he doesn't need a new tea at all since he’s so very late now, unsure if he even has time to go home and change. But then he sees the stubborn look in the alpha’s eyes. “Well,” he mumbles, feeling a lot more awkward suddenly. “If you want to?”

 

He looks on as the alpha approaches the pretty girl with bubblegum pink hair behind the counter, leaning forward to whisper something in her ear. She grins, nodding as she looks at Liam. When Liam flushes deep pink, knowing that they’re talking about him, she wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“Thanks,” Liam says, careful not to touch the alpha’s fingers as he gives Liam his new drink. Nothing good can come from touching him, Liam’s head already feels like a mess.

 

It’s not until Liam’s out of the place that he realises that there are a name and a phone number on the mug. It makes him stop in the middle of the sidewalk, frowning at the letters that spell out _‘Zayn_ ’.

 

For a moment, he thinks about saving the number, in case things don’t work out with Louis, but then it feels like he might make things weird between them. Even if Louis doesn’t know, Liam would, and he would never be able to stop blaming himself if he made things break between them.

 

He drops the mug in a bin, still not sure he’s doing the right thing.

 

– – –

 

Liam's day doesn't get any better the next few hours; he's still got on the tea stained shirt, stiff and horrible against his skin.

 

The kids that he adores, every single one of them, seem to be in a collective bad mood.

 

When it's time for lunch, Liam's exhausted. He wants nothing more than to go back to bed and pull the duvet over his head.

 

Then one of his favourite kids – not that he ever would admit to that out loud – jumps up from the floor, dropping the toy in his haste to get up. “Niall,” he shouts, running towards the door, hugging the legs of a blonde bloke who Liam’s never seen before.

 

Liam thinks about asking who he is, and what he’s doing there. Of course for the sake of the safety of the children, it’s got nothing to do with the way Niall looks, his bare forearms strong and tanned.

 

But one of the older ladies he works with smiles at him and waves. She's old enough to be his mum, has worked there for ages. Liam trusts her judgement.

 

Liam doesn't trust his own judgement because he kind of wants to get to his knees in front of Niall, do things to him he shouldn't even think about at work.

 

As if his day couldn't get any worse, first Zayn – Liam's tried to forget about him, but so far he hadn't been able to –and now Niall.

 

Theo doesn't call him _'dad'_ , squeals Niall loudly as he lifts him up, so Liam figures he's his step dad or something. That means he's got someone at home, and Liam's not into being someone's thing on the side.

 

But it's not like it's something he should think about at all. Niall's not an option.

 

He tries to tell himself that he's not into how Niall handles Theo. He tries really hard, but it's hard to ignore, his smile making his nose crinkle as he watches Niall ruffle Theo's hair.

 

It makes him think of Louis, even when it's too soon to be thinking about kids with him, but Louis had the same look in his eyes as he talked about his siblings.

 

"Time to go home," Niall says, hoisting Theo further up on his hip.

 

Theo is quite big to be carried that way, so Liam has to force himself to not stare, gaze fixated on the floor. The word _'home'_ makes him remember that Niall has someone at home.

 

"Can we bring Liam home, please," Theo begs, with the voice of a child that wants something badly.

 

Niall laughs, open and big, patting Theo's back as if he's said the funniest thing. Then he looks over at Liam, his eyes widening for a moment before his smile turns flirty, making Liam’s stomach feel fluttery and warm. Also like he wants to hide under his duvet even more than before. Mostly to save himself from getting even more annoying feelings for hot alphas, that he seems to stumble across every time he goes outside his flat.

 

 _Maybe he never should leave his flat again_ , Liam thinks. Maybe that would make things less confusing. He could order in and make Louis come see him, keep him company for as long time Liam needs to be able to think about nothing except his smell and how he feels against Liam’s skin.

 

Though, his landlord would kick him out if he stopped paying his rent, so it’s not really a good idea.

 

“If Liam –” Niall’s tone is questioning, and he stops talking, arching his eyebrows at Liam as he waits for him to nod his agreement. Theo’s way of saying his name, it’s quite admirable of him to get it right on the first try. But it might be the shared Irish accent that makes it easier for him than for Liam. “Good to know,” he say, mostly to himself.

 

Wondering if he’s needed anywhere else, Liam looks around the room. For the first time that day, now that Liam really needed it, all the kids are playing or eating without making a fuss. _Oh no_ , he thinks, unable to stop himself from almost vibrating on spot.

 

“If Liam wants to come with us, he can,” Niall continues, giving him a cheeky wink. “It’s a good idea, Theo.”

 

Liam’s unsure of what to say. It’s a joke. It must be; Niall can’t seriously suggest that he should bring Liam home when he obviously has got someone else. “I don’t think -” he stops and takes a shaky breath. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, with you being… Well, with you being Theo’s, um -”

 

He doesn’t make any sense, but he hopes Niall understands what he’s really wants to say.

 

Niall’s smile dims a little, but he shrugs. “That’s a shame,” he says, voice light even when he looks disappointed. “Tell me if you change your mind, yeah?”

 

Nodding just to have something to do, more than he thinks that he’ll change his mind, Liam waves goodbye to Theo.

 

– – –

 

It’s his and Louis’ eight date – or number nine if Louis allows him to count the one where Louis was sick on his shoes after riding a rollercoaster. In his head, it does count. When Louis tickles him until he’s about to pee himself, Liam threatens to tell all Louis’ friends about it.

 

It’s only half a lie, since he does like when all of Louis’ attention is on him.

 

Liam is a tiny bit drunk, but he thinks that it might be a memory that they’ll tell their grandkids someday.

 

He’s not met Louis’ friends before, but tonight he’s got the chance to do it since Louis has taken him to a house party. So far, he hasn’t met the host. But it doesn’t matter; he’s half-way drunk and leaning heavily against Louis’ side as he tells him a story. He’s got a lovely time even without saying hello to the wonderful person with the colourful paintings on the wall.

 

Liam’s much more focused on how Louis’ lips feel against his cheek than his actual words. Their skin pressed together close, as if what Louis is telling him is a secret.

 

At some point, he’s closed his eyes, not even thinking about it, but when somebody makes a weird, choked noise just in front of them, he opens them. Everything comes into focus a bit slowly, the bright light and the noise of the room causing him to blink a few more times only to be sure he's not hallucinating.

 

“Good to see you, mate,” Louis smiles, his fingertips grazing Liam’s skin as he wraps his arm around Liam’s back.

 

The person that Louis is talking to, it’s Zayn. The alpha who gave Liam his number, and who Lian hasn’t been able to stop thinking about. Liam’s stomach twists with something he can’t place, maybe it's a mix of worry and want he’s not used to.

 

“Louis,” Zayn greets, reaching out as if he’s about to give him a hug. Then he stops and clears his throat, giving Liam another glance.

 

“This is Liam,” Louis says, nodding towards Liam with a pleased little grin on his lips. “My – “ he pauses, giving Liam a weirdly nervous look. “My boyfriend, I hope?”

 

It takes a few seconds for him to to realise what Louis asks, but then he grins, nodding so keenly his curls bounce around his head. “Yes,” he blurts out. “I would like that.”

 

Louis smiles, darting forward to smack a kiss on his lips that makes their teeth clack together. Not that Liam cares, grinning into the kiss as much as Louis does.

 

Liam can’t make himself close his eyes, or look away from Zayn, even when Louis is right there.

 

“Your boyfriend?” Zayn sounds confused, but then he starts to smile, with the tip of his tongue between his lip. “Good for you, Lou. I’m bloody jealous.”

 

Liam’s pretty sure he’s not lying, even when he seems soft and sweet. But Louis just laughs and pinches Liam’s side. Something that Liam’s learned is a way of showing affection for him.

 

When Louis presses another wet kiss against his lips, Liam gives him his full attention, turning into his body.

 

The next time he pulls away, Louis’ hands have slipped up underneath the back of his t-shirt, fingertips resting in the dip of his lower back.

 

Zayn is nowhere to be seen.

 

Moaning softly as Louis rolls his hips against him, he gives up on being quiet. He rests his head against Louis’ shoulder, hiding the scarlet pink colour on his cheeks. They are in someone’s living room, and he can’t will his body to calm down.

 

Liam still doesn’t want to pull away. Louis is kissing him; it’s enough to make him feel the need to do more, no matter that they are in the middle of a room full of people.

 

Louis is hard against Liam’s hip, keeps moving into him, and he makes a small noise as Liam pulls away. “What? he asks, his eyes fixated on Liam’s lips as he talks.

 

“We should go somewhere else.” Liam takes one of Louis’ hands, using it to pull him after himself. Louis laughs and follows him easily, pushing closer to his back as Liam tries to move past a group of people.

 

Louis gives him a weird look as he drags him into a room that turns out to be the bathroom, when they pass Zayn in the hallway. But seems to forget about it when Liam kisses him, the door closed behind them.

 

With Louis’ back pushed against the door, the lock turned so they can be alone, Liam sinks to his knees. It’s a good thing the noise of the party is so loud since Louis groan as Liam puts his lips around Louis’ cock is obscene.

 

He only gets louder as Liam pushes closer, takes more of Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis’ fingers rake against his scalp, making him shiver and push up into his hold. His moans are muffled, but his mouth is so wet; making a slurping sound as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. Pulling back until only the head is between his lips.

 

“So pretty,” Louis praises, fingers tangling in Liam’s curls.

 

When Louis’ grip tightens in his hair, Liam moans again, shuffling a little bit closer to Louis. It feels really good, the low-key pain makes it all feel more real. He can feel Louis’ knot starting to swell at the base, bumping against his lips as he takes him deeper. It’s a powerful feeling, knowing he’s the cause of that.

 

“Should ease up a little, love.” Louis fucks his cock a little bit deeper into Liam’s mouth, ignoring his own advice. Then he stills, hands holding Liam’s head steady so he’s only can suck on the head. “Don’t want to knot your mouth in a bloody bathroom,” he groans out, just as he starts to spill on Liam’s tongue.

 

There’s so much of it; Liam swallows over and over until he can’t take any more, come leaking out at the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Pulling off, he takes a shaky breath, sinking back down on his shins.

 

Louis moans, head resting against the door as he comes on Liam's face, the first spurt hitting his lips, salty and thick.

 

When Louis slides down next to him, landing practically in his lap, his cock is still leaking, making a mess of both of them.

 

It only takes Louis' hand on him, fingers squeezing roughly, and then he comes, cock trapped in his jeans.

 

They spend too long in the bathroom, Liam stroking his fingers over Louis’ swollen knot as he leans into him.

 

The rest of the night, he manages to avoid running into Zayn again. Though, they don’t spend a long time there, both too obviously messy to get away with having gotten off together in someone’s bathroom.

 

People might know anyway, Liam realises. It’s very unlikely that nobody had tried to use the loo, pulling at the door handle without them noticing.

 

"Zayn’s gonna smell that you know", Louis tells him, sounding gleeful, as they stumble out of there. “He’s an alpha, so he’s bound to.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all, more like he’s delighted to know that his mate will know about the two of them.

 

Liam almost walks into a table, staring at Louis with his mouth slightly open. “Zayn?”

 

“Yes,” Louis laughs, looking fond as he shakes his head. “You did meet him before. The unfairly fit, dark-haired bloke, you know?”

 

It’s a fitting description, Liam figures. He would have knows who Zayn was, without even having met him before. But he had, and he still hasn’t told Louis about it. Liam hates himself so much for not doing it.

 

It gets harder the longer he waits, it feels like.

 

“You didn’t say he rented this place,” he says, instead of what the really wants to tell Louis.

 

Louis shrugs, seemingly not too bothered. “Well, then maybe I forgot about that, then.” He throw his arm over Liam’s shoulder, shaking him lightly. “It’s not like you knew who he was, so it’s not like it would have made any difference.”

 

His stomach hurts, it feels like he’s about to be ill right there in Zayn’s hall. Liam feels slightly hysterical but forces himself to smile at Louis. It comes out wobbly and wrong, but Louis might be a bit too drunk to notice.

 

It’s not until he’s out of there that he realises that he maybe should be jealous about what Louis said about Zayn being _unfairly_ fit. Though, it’s not like he has any right to feel that way, so ignores the question nagging in the back of his mind about Louis and Zayn maybe being a thing before Louis met him.

 

It’s not usual for alphas to date each other, but it happens.

 

– – –

 

Louis is working so Liam’s home alone – bored, tired and slightly hung-over. He doesn’t quite know hot to feel, he’s happy about being able to call Louis his boyfriend. So happy he can’t help to smile just thinking about him.

 

Still he’s confused about why it seems like he’s got no control over his body _or_ his mind. Why it is that four different people makes him want to both get naked with them and to cuddle up on the sofa a watch movies.

 

Sighing heavily, Liam takes another spoon of ice cream. He shouldn’t feel sorry for himself, it’s not like what he’s got with Louis isn’t wonderful. The best thing that ever happened to him.

 

It’s just that he wants _more_.

 

– – –

 

 

Liam can see Harry through the window as he walks past the bakery on the way to work. It’s the first time he’s taken that route since he met Harry, but he’s a bit lost in his own head and doesn’t think about where he’s going until he sees that curly mop of hair.

 

Coming to a sudden stop, he can feel himself giving in. He’s too weak not to give into the temptation, silently cursing himself out as he walks towards the door.

 

It’s not like he does things any easier on himself, walking in there just to see Harry again. It’s not like he’d planned to buy a cake.

 

Harry shines up when he comes in, big dimples in his cheeks and nose scrunched up. “Hi,” he pauses like he’s in the middle of a thought. He frowns, sounding sad as he says, “I don’t even _know_ your name.”

 

“It’s Liam,” he says, without even thinking. Well, it’s not like anything bad can come from Harry knowing his name, Liam reasons with himself. He stares at the cakes – they are just as pretty as he remembers, but still not enough to make him want to look at them instead of Harry – just to have something to do.

 

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry drawls, dragging the word out like he’s testing it out. “You want some cake, Liam?”

 

It’s a bit tight when it comes to money; it’s not cheap living in London, even with the help from his parents – which he hates, wanting his parents to be able to spend their money on themselves – it’s tough. With the days he’s got to take off from work because of his heat, it’s even worse than for most.

 

Still, he points at one cake behind the glass; some sort of pie with fluffy meringue. Mostly to make it less weird that he went in there in the first place. “That one, I think.”

 

“You know what the fork said to the cake?” Harry asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Liam shakes his head, waiting for the punchline; Harry seems awfully pleased with the joke, even when Liam’s sure it can’t be that good. At least not as good as Harry’s grin implies.

 

Harry laughs, clapping his hands together. “You want a piece of me?” He sounds so happy with himself that Liam can’t help wanting to play with Harry, giggling along with him.

 

Even when the joke is both kind of awful, and also is an _obvious_ pick-up line.

 

“That’s horrible,” he decides, a grin still making his cheeks puff out.

 

Harry looks like he wants to protest, maybe even tell one more joke, but instead he places the tarte carefully in a box. Once again, Liam finds himself staring at his hands, amazed that they are so big, and yet Harry’s so gentle with the breakable cake.

 

“You should give me your number,” Harry murmurs, pushing the box towards Liam. “Just for friendly purposes, I promise.”

 

Still trying to find one good reason to give Harry his number, Liam nods. “Okay,” he agrees, surprising both himself and Harry.

 

Harry so much that he almost trips over his own feet. How, Liam has no idea since he’s standing still.

 

When he leaves, he’s given Harry his number. He’s come up with at least ten reasons in his head – number one would be Louis, and number two would be that Liam knows next to nothing about Harry.

 

For some reason, he didn’t say anything about that to Harry when he put his phone number into his mobile. The right one. He could have just put another number in, that would have been an easy way to leave without having to give an excuse.

 

Not that Liam thinks an omega should need to have a reason. He knows better, having been taught that he’s not forced to do whatever an alpha wants. According to his mum, who’s an alpha, omegas should be treasured, and loved for what they are.

 

Maybe Harry won’t call him anyway, he must meet a lot of pretty omegas at the bakery.

 

– – –

 

When his phone rings later that night, he expects it to be Harry. It’s an unknown number, after all.

 

It’s not Harry, the voice on the other line that says his name, the accent is different. It still makes Liam feel the same way. A nervous flutter in his stomach making it hard to think.

 

“Zayn?” It must be, he can’t be wrong about that voice.

 

There’s a laugh, and then Zayn says, “Yeah, that’s right. Maybe I should have started with that.”

 

“I didn’t give you my number,” Liam mumbles, feeling shy even when he’s not even able to see Zayn. “Like, I’m pretty sure I didn’t.”

 

Zayn is quiet for awhile, making Liam think he hung up on him. Just as he’s about to look at the screen, see if the call had been disconnected, Zayn says the one thing he expected the least.

 

“Louis gave you my number.”

 

“ _Louis_?” Liam feels like he’s been hit over the head. It felt weird knowing that they did talk about him. In his head, they were all people that had nothing to do with each other.

 

“You boyfriend,” Zayn says slowly, as if Liam didn’t know that. It’s not like he knew all that many blokes named Louis. Especially not ones that knew Zayn, too. “I didn’t know if it was okay that I called, but I thought maybe we could do something.”

 

“Louis gave you my number?” he wonders out loud, but then he catches up to what Zayn really said. “You want _what_?” His voice gets louder at the end, making him sound almost as freaked out as he is. _Almost_. At least Zayn can’t see how pink his cheeks really are. “But –”

 

“Yes, I do know that Louis is your boyfriend,” Zayn says, reading him like an open book. “It wouldn’t hurt to get to know you, when I know that I’ll see more of you. Louis won’t stop talking about you, you know.”

 

Liam’s about to ask if Zayn told Louis that he gave Liam his number. If he told him that they had met before, at all.

 

When Liam doesn’t say anything, still trying to work out what to say, Zayn says, “As friends, of course. It would be weird not knowing you if you’re dating Louis. He is one of my best mates.”

 

Maybe Zayn really wants to get to know him as friends. Liam doesn’t know him, not yet, so he can’t really say if he's honest or not. But if Louis is okay with the two of them spending time alone, then it must be fine.

 

Louis knows Zayn better than him. If he believed Zayn’s reason for wanting Liam’s number, maybe Liam should, too.

 

“Okay,” Liam agrees, moving from his spot by the window to the sofa. As soon as he’s sit down, he gets up again, walking over to his tiny kitchen. It’s like he can’t stop moving, a restless energy in his body making him almost vibrate on the spot when he stands still. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Oh,” Zayn mumbles, pausing like he didn’t really think Liam would say yes and has no idea what to say next.

 

He’s a bit scared that Zayn is about to offer to take him to dinner at some fancy restaurant, like the one Liam met Louis at. The one he doesn’t work at any more after having been fired from just after their third date, for insulting a rude customer. Not that he cared all that much, having found a new job. One he liked better, not having to deal with bloody idiots, according to him.

 

A thing like that would be a bit too much like a date.

 

“They have this cool comic book store, close to mine. Maybe we could go there, Louis did tell me you love that sort of thing.” Zayn sounds nervous like he’s not sure that Liam will agree with his suggestion.

 

But Liam nods happily, temporarily forgetting that Zayn can’t see him. He does love that sort of thing, loves to geek out over comics with Louis when they are curled up on the sofa together.

 

“Liam?” Zayn asks, his accent making Liam’s name sound unlike anything Liam’s heard before. It’s so soft it makes his whole body feels warm and nice.

 

It’s a good idea to use words when talking on the phone, Liam realises. His cheeks are so hot they feel like they’re on fire as he rushes to say, “Yes. _Yes_ , that sounds wonderful.”

 

“Wonderful,” Zayn echoes, his tone so happy that Liam almost can see the grin on his face. “Is now a good idea?”

 

It’s not a bad idea, Liam’s got nothing to do precisely. Louis is working at the new place, a not as fancy restaurant that Louis actually likes, and Liam hasn’t got that many friends in London yet. He would probably get nothing done at home, if he said no, too distracted by thinking about how it would have been to go along with Zayn’s idea.

 

Still, it’s hard to say _yes_. He takes a deep breath, and then another. Zayn just waits, not rushing him into anything.

 

“That would be great,” he finally decides, opening his fridge for a moment before closing it again; he’s got nothing in there, needs to shop badly.

 

In a way, he thinks that his brain is playing a game on him. Like it would make sense that he can swing by the bakery before works at and buy scones without it being weird for him, if he doesn’t buy anything he can eat in the mornings.

 

“I’ll text you the address,” Zayn says, sounding so happy that Liam almost feels bad for standing there thinking about Harry.

 

He’s got doubts, but he ends up going to the address Zayn sends him. The non-date is very nice, even when Liam has to remind himself several times not to lean into Zayn when they look at comics together.

 

It’s just that Zayn smells so good, making it hard for Liam to not press his nose against his neck and just breathe in. He thinks that Zayn notices him pulling away, the flush high on his cheeks not going down the whole time, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

 

He chooses to ignore how he gets slick so fast he’s got to bite back a moan, his body reacting to Zayn pressing close to his back when he wants to look closer at the comic in Liam’s hands. Zayn makes a small noise but pulls away anyway, and Liam’s grateful.

 

He really is, he tries to tell himself.

 

Somehow he can see himself being friends with Zayn, the fluttering feeling in his chest easier to ignore when Zayn is so great. He likes the same comics as Liam, is not concerned about laughing too loud or being a big dork.

 

– – –

 

Niall comes back to pick up Thoe. And once again, he asks him to come home with them when Theo wonders if Liam’s not supposed to come along with them.

 

Liam’s gaze flickers towards the door; he’s not used to parents being this straight-forward. “You think that’s a good idea?”

 

“It seems like a wonderful idea.” Niall smiles down at Theo, one hand playing with his blonde hair. “This boy is never wrong, we should trust him.”

 

Bewildered, so much he’s almost able to stop thinking about how good Niall looks in a grey henley, he says, “Isn’t it kind of wrong to use the kid of the person you’re dating to flirt with someone.”

 

It’s not the best thing to say in front of a kid maybe; he knows that. But everything about the conversation is just so wrong. He can’t help himself.

 

“You thought _what_?” Niall looks so amused. Like he’s about to start laughing. “Theo’s my brother’s kid.”

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, relieved even when he knows that nothing can come from the attraction he feels for Niall. “It doesn’t matter, though. I’ve a boyfriend that I love.”

 

Shocked by his own words, not having said them out loud, he stops talking. It’s too soon for him to be so attached to Louis, he shouldn’t feel like that when he can’t stop what he feels for three other boys, too.

 

He’s not even thought about it until now. It feels right, even when so many things about what’s going on in his head, are wrong.

 

Louis would dump him if he knew, he’s sure of it. Liam wouldn’t blame him if he did.

 

As Niall’s about to say something, Theo pulls at his hand and makes an impatient noise, tired of standing there waiting. “Well,” he says, taking Theo’s hand. “At least you know I’m not a creep or anything now.”

 

Liam watches them go, the words ‘I love him’ on repeat in his head.

 

– – –

 

Harry’s a great friend; it turns out. But the sweets he keeps bringing Liam, they can’t be good for his health, not even when Liam likes to run and do other things that make him sweat.

 

Much to Louis’ delight, who mostly likes to watch as Liam works out.

 

“I can’t take more of these for free,” Liam says, for what feels like the hundredth time. It’s probably more like the tenth, but it’s too many anyway.

 

Harry just shrugs, but the glint in his eyes makes Liam realise that Harry won’t stop bringing him – _lovely_ – cakes of all sorts.

 

It seems like Liam’s unable to resist Harry’s charm, first giving him his number. Then answering the texts that were filled with bad jokes, some of them flirtatious, other just regular knock-knock jokes. When Liam started coming by the bakery more often – almost every day before work, setting his alarm clock a little bit earlier just to see Harry smile at him as he walks in through the door.

 

Day number five, Harry should have stopped looking so surprised, but he still acted like it was the best thing ever that Liam came to see him. Not that Liam told him that, he played it off as if he only was there for the cake.

 

The thing was, Harry seemed as pleased about that, pointing out a new kind of cake to Liam every day.

 

It was the reason Harry managed to convince him it was a good idea that they should do something outside of Harry’s work.

 

With Harry in his flat, the cake he brought on the table, Liam’s not sure if he wants to cry because of frustration or cuddle up next to him on the sofa. “Seriously,” Liam insists, trying to keep his voice firm, and not too fond. “I’m going to get a tummy, if you keep doing feeding me this stuff.”

 

Looking incredulous, Harry pokes him, one long finger digging in before he lays his hand flat against Liam’s stomach. The way his hand is splayed, fingers spread wide, he covers so much of Liam’s waist.

 

Liam can’t stop himself from staring, but he tries to stay as still as possible.

 

“You seem to be doing fine,” Harry decides, eyes flicking up towards Liam’s face. Liam thinks he might lean forward, just a tiny bit, but then he stops. Patting Liam’s stomach once, he pulls his hand away. “Anyway, your boyfriend shouldn’t complain if you put on some weight.” He shakes his head, frowning. “He should love you cause you’re _you_ , not because you’re so bloody hot.”

 

Liam blushes, heat going through his body as he thinks about how much attention Louis gives his body, seeming to love every part. He coughs, clearing his throat just to make sure his voice doesn’t give away what’s on his mind. Then he remembers that Harry’s an alpha, that his sense when it comes to smell, especially the smell of an omega that’s turned on, probably makes it hard for him to hide anything.

 

“He doesn’t,” Liam stresses, needing to make sure that Harry knows that Louis takes good care of him.

 

Then he realises that Harry might have forgotten about not flirting with him, upset about thinking that Louis is a bad boyfriend, which he so isn’t. At least not without doing it with poorly disguised with jokes.

 

It’s probably time for Harry to meet Louis, if he’s supposed to be Liam’s friend. Then Harry can see that Louis takes really good care of him, the sharp pinches he likes to give Liam not something that make Liam feel anything except happy.

 

Or turned on, when Louis’ fingers find their way to his nipples.

 

“Um,” Harry mumbles, eyes dropping down to his lap. He seems so have a hard time sitting still, legs bouncing. “Maybe you should.” He stops talking, pausing for a minute as if he needs to think of what to say. Or if he should say something, at all.

 

Liam’s gotten used to Harry not always being the most coherent, or direct when he wants to say something, but this is a long pause even for him. “Yeah?” he wonders, placing a gentle hand on Harry’s knee.

 

Harry puts his hand on top of Liam’s hand, his pinky finger stroking back and forth on Liam’s skin. His leg stills, but he almost vibrates under Liam’s touch. It’s fitting because Liam feels like he’s about to shake out of his skin, not sure how to deal with actually touching Harry.

 

“It’s just that you get this smell, you know,” Harry murmurs, making Liam’s skin flush. Both with embarrassment and because how hot his gaze is when he lifts it from where he was staring at his lap.

 

“The strawberry muffin one?” he asks, unable to move his hand from Harry’s knee. Even when he knows that he should.

 

Harry nods, biting his bottom lip hard. “You remember that then,” he says, sounding thoughtful. “I thought it was just me.”

 

It’s _not_ just you, Liam wants to say. But he can’t.

 

Suddenly it’s a little bit easier to let his hand slip off Harry’s leg. “You should meet Louis,” he blurts out, ignoring to answer Harry.

 

“What?” Harry asks, sounding confused. He pulls his hand through his hair, making his curls even messier than before.

 

Liam nods, pushing himself up from the sofa. It’s like he can’t sit so near Harry anymore, he needs a little bit of distance to be able to think properly. “You should,” he insists, trying to convince himself as much a Harry that it’s a good idea. “You’re my mate, and he’s my boyfriend. Of course, you should meet him.”

 

Patting the sofa next to himself, Harry nods slowly. “Okay,” he agrees, pouting at Liam when he takes too long to sit down. “Let’s eat the cake, Liam.”

 

Pleased that he got his way so easily, but nervous about it too, Liam sits down on the sofa. The cake does look tasty, the frosting sparking with some kind of glittery powder.

 

When Harry gives him a sad look as he sits down a little bit further away on the sofa, with a safe distance between them, Liam ignores it.

 

– – –

 

Even when Liam does his best to put things away, it still as messy as the first time Liam was there. Louis has a habit of leaving his teacup on the counter, with a little bit of cold tea at the bottom, and his shoes just inside his door.

 

Though, Louis’ flat is cosy, his sofa and bed both things Liam’s very fond of. Maybe it’s because Louis always cuddles him on both places.

 

Still, he can’t help to say, “Maybe we should clean up a little bit.” There’s a sock underneath the coffee table, and Liam’s seriously never even seen Louis wear socks.

 

“You’ve nothing to say, stupid boy,” Louis grins, poking his finger at the dimple in Liam’s cheek. “It’s not like you’re perfect, even when you do look like an angel.”

 

He picks up the remote when Louis pokes him again, this time with an arched eyebrow as he nods towards the paused video game on the telly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insists, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

 

The sock on the floor, it’s _his_ , not Louis. He does recognize it when he thinks about. Though, all of his clothes were on the floor, so Liam has only forgotten about picking up one of the items from the floor.

 

“So,” Liam says, just as Louis is about to score another goal. “I’ve met this guy.”

 

“You _what_?” Louis turns to stare at him, blinking slowly. On the telly, he misses the goal.

 

He seems smaller suddenly, not as mad as he should be considering what Liam did say. It wasn’t what Liam had planned to say at all, and Liam can understand the hurt look in his eyes.

 

“No, no,” he rushes to say, really not meaning it like it came out. “I’ve met a new friend at the bakery. The one close to my work?” At least that, Liam thinks he’s mentioned, even if he’s failed to say anything about Harry.

 

Louis seems to relax into the cushions, and he grabs one of Liam’s nipples, twisting. “He was hitting on you, wasn’t he?”

 

Liam can’t lie anymore, so he nods. “Yeah.” His cheeks flush hot, bright pink with shame. “Not like that matters, cause I’ve you,” he stresses, putting everything he has into the words so Louis will know that he means it. “We’ve become friends, though.”

 

“Silly boy,” Louis murmurs, reaching out to ruffle Liam’s hair before he restarts the video game again. “If he wasn’t, then he would have been stupid. Nothing to be friends with.”

 

It can’t be that easy, Louis should be mad at him. “You’ve nothing against it?” he asks, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Louis scoffs, shaking his head. “I do know how much you like what I do to you,” he says, grinning hotly. “Why would you leave me for some bloke if I can make you come so hard you forget how to talk, babe.”

 

“Harry,” Liam tells him, needing this conversation to be over so he can climb into Louis’ lap and make him forget about the video game they’re playing. Liam’s halfway into Louis’ lap already, his thigh thrown over Louis’ legs.

 

It shouldn’t be hard, Louis is pretty easy to convince when it comes to things like that.

 

Other things, he’s more stubborn about. Like putting away his teacups.

 

“I thought that he could come, the next time we’ve Zayn here?” Liam asks, used to Zayn being close to him now. Well, as used to it as he ever will be. Having Harry there will probably make Zayn feel less like he’s third-wheeling them, too.

 

“Fine,” Louis agrees easily, one shoulder lifting in a lazy shrug.

 

Maybe Liam should tell him about Zayn hitting on him, too. Since Louis seems so sure of what they have. Taking a deep breath, he steels himself for things going south.

 

“You know,” he says slowly, making Louis put down the remote once more. “Zayn hit on me the first time we met.” He talks too fast, his words a jumbled mess.

 

Louis’ eyes flick towards him, but the smile on his lips doesn’t lessen. “At the party?” he asks, sounding like he’s holding back a laugh. “I’m pretty sure you must have been drunker than I remember, babe.”

 

Shaking his head, Liam feels his stomach get all twisted and weird. As if he wasn’t worried enough before.

 

“ _No_.” Liam feels incredibly guilty. “We bumped into each other, before that. He gave me his number, but I put it in the bin. Having met you, I didn’t want it.”

 

“Oh,” Louis mumbles, a small frown on his lips as he thinks of something to say. “Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. He was very interested in getting your number, I mean.”

 

“I’m sorry about not telling you,” Liam says sadly, meaning it so much he hurts inside. “It’s just that I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

Liam jostles Louis’ knee as he tries to move away from him, thinking that it all might be too much for Louis. But then Louis’ drops the remote and puts a hand on Liam’s thigh, holding him there.

 

“It’s _okay_ ,” Louis says, the words soothing Liam’s nerves. “You’ve done nothing wrong. Except not telling me that you were worried about Zayn being a slag and hitting on you, like the pretty lad you are.”

 

“I don’t know why so many alphas thought it would be a good idea to try it with me,” he says, still confused about it. “There was that bloke at work, too. But I don’t think you know him, so you’ve no more reason to call your friends slag, I suppose.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, patting his cheek before pulling playfully at one springy curl. “I think I do know something about that, babe.”

 

“You might,” he says, taking the remote out of Louis’ slack hand.

 

Louis looks like he’s about to protest, but then Liam shuffles up on his knees, pressing Louis back into the sofa as he licks his way into Louis’ mouth.

 

He feels much better now that he’s told Louis. With Louis’ hands on his arse and Louis’ teeth nipping at his bottom lip, it’s easy to forget about the how awkward it might become when Harry comes there, meeting both Zayn and Louis.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s playing idly with his mobile, waiting for Louis to be there with Zayn. He’s nervous, having told a little bit about Harry to both Louis and Zayn, the handful of days since he came up with what he then thought was a brilliant idea.

 

Zayn was supposed to be a buffer, and make it less awkward with Harry being almost in on one of Louis’ and Liam’s dates.

 

Though, it’s really not any different from Zayn spending a lot of time with them both. Only without the history he now knows for sure that Louis has with Zayn.

 

No, it’s worse. Now he has to deal with all three of them at the same time. At least he’s allowed to touch Louis; that’s a small comfort when he doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

 

When the doorbell goes off, he’s half-way into writing a text to Louis, asking him where he is. Shaking his shoulders to get rid of some of the tension, he goes to open for Louis and Zayn.

 

“Hi,” Liam beams, opening the door wide.

 

He bends forwards to kiss Louis hello, the move coming instinctively by now. But then he freezes, one hand on the doorframe as he blinks rapidly at Harry.

 

Harry’s only staring at him, mouth open as if he was about to say something, but forgot about it. Then he startles, his limbs flailing everywhere as he tries to regain his balance again. Just as he is about to topple over, Zayn grabs his waist.

 

Zayn pats Harry’s shoulder, edging past him to get into the flat. Smiling softly at Liam, he gives him a half-hug. Liam tries to not melt into him too much, with the way Louis is looking at Harry he needs to pay attention to them.

 

Louis’ eyes searching like he doesn’t know what to expect from Harry. “So this is the famous Harry,” he murmurs, his grin sharp. He looks pleased that he managed to make Harry wobble.

 

Not that it’s all that hard, Liam’s found out.

 

“More like infamous,” Zayn shouts from inside the flat. He’s probably in Liam’s bed again, soft and sleepy until Louis finds him and sits on top of him.

 

Liam still finds weird that Louis doesn’t seem to mind. Though, it’s not like Liam’s going to complain if Louis doesn’t, he likes it.

 

Harry frowns, looking between Liam and Louis. “Infamous?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn answers, making Liam a tad bit worried about what he’s about to say. His voice is full of mischief, so Liam knows it can’t be something good. “You did hit on Liam.”

 

Harry looks tense for a short moment, his eyes wide as he stares at Liam. Then he glances over at Louis, finding him looking amused more than anything.

 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Louis shouts, louder than what’s necessary. Liam’s walls are not that thick, and the loud sex they have is bad enough. Liam can hardly look his neighbors in the eyes anymore. They don’t need to know about this, too.

 

“What?” Harry asks, looking confused. He’s still in the hall, so Liam reaches out to grab him and pull him inside, but then Louis does it for him. Harry looks startled first when Louis touches him, one firm hand on Harry’s shoulder pushing him before himself into the flat. He seems to miss that extra bite that both Zayn and Louis have shown.

 

Though, Liam thinks he might have it if he thinks he’s got something to defend.

 

“Our dear friend Zayn did hit on Liam too,” Louis explains, finding his way to the fridge. Flipping his finger at Zayn when he only laughs, he shakes his head at Liam. “He’s too cute for him own good, my sweet boy.”

 

Liam feels dazed, wondering what’s going on. “We met when I was on a date with someone else,” he tells Louis, trying to keep his tone light and teasing when his brain is going on overdrive.

 

Louis scoffs, looking pissed just thinking about that time. “Well – “ he takes a couple of beers, giving one to Harry as he walks past him on the way to the sofa. “He was a right fucker that one.”

 

“He was,” Liam agrees softly,

 

“You’re a right fucker, you too,” Zayn says teasingly, smiling as he nuzzles his face against the pillow. That his smell is all over it – all over Liam’s bed, really – is not surprising with how comfortable he seems to be there.

 

Liam almost choked on his own spit, that first time Zayn just laid down on his bed, acting like it was _nothing_. It’s still not nothing to Liam, even when Zayn’s been coming over to his, sometimes with, sometimes without Louis, more times than Liam can count on his hands.

 

“Right,” Harry says, the beer dangling from his fingertips like he’s not even aware of it. Liam’s a tiny bit worried about Harry dropping it, beer fizzing all over his floor, so he takes the beer and places it on the coffee table, next to Louis’ bare feet.

 

With Harry’s beer safely on the table, Liam sits down on the sofa. “I was promised we were going to watch a movie,” he says, leaning into Louis’ as he puts his arm around Liam’s shoulder. “ _Not_ sleep, Zayn.”

 

Zayn wiggles his eyebrows, patting the bed next to himself. “You could sleep with me,” he says suggestively, his voice sending shivers up Liam’s spine.

 

It’s a joke. Liam knows that, but he can’t help the way he reacts, body looser as he closes his eyes. Next to him, Louis stills, pulling Liam a little bit closer to himself. He doesn’t say anything, only strokes his fingertips over the bare skin on Liam’s arm.

 

“This is weird,” Harry murmurs, scratching his neck. “Like, you sure you don’t want me to leave?”

 

“No,” Liam blurts out, his voice filled with a hint of panic. Right now, it feels like Harry is the only one who’s not totally out of control in the room, himself included.

 

“Don’t leave,” Louis insists, fingers still moving in a pattern that doesn’t make Liam’s situation easier, his cock stirring in his soft joggers. “The more the merrier, as they say.”

 

Harry doesn’t seem less confused, but he nods and takes place on the sofa next to Liam. He sits down a little bit too closer than needed to Liam, his ankle bumping against Liam as he shuffles around to get comfortable.

 

It takes Liam putting on the movie, the warmth from Harry’s and Louis’ thighs pressing against him making it difficult to get up from his spot on the sofa to get the remote, for Zayn to get up from the bed. Zayn stops in the middle of a movement, just as he’s about to sit down. Luckily, since he otherwise would have planted himself in Harry’s lap.

 

It’s where he’s been sitting, the last few nights, Liam realises. He’s about to say something, but then Zayn shrugs and drops down next to Harry instead.

 

There’s a little bit space left of the sofa, and they shouldn’t all have to sit so close together, but nobody except Liam seems to think it’s weird. His body is still acting like he’s close to his heat, sensitive everywhere Louis’ touches him, fingers stroking up and down his arm.

 

Though, nobody acts like they care. Neither about how they must be able to smell it – _him_ – nor about Louis feeling him up more and more the longer the movie goes on.

 

He feels like he’s not sure how to deal with everything that goes on inside his body; Harry’s thigh pressing firmer against his own as Louis’ nails rake against his skin and he lets out a small moan.

 

Still, he doesn’t want them to stop.

 

When the movie is over, Liam listens to the rest of them talk. It’s all a little hazy, he’s really tired from stressing out all day, but everything seems to be going great.

 

Nothing about it is what Liam’s expected.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s never been fond of drinking before Louis. It’s something about losing control like that, it reminded him too much of his first heats. When it felt like he couldn’t trust himself or his body.

 

Being with Louis takes away some of that. Along with the fact that he’s used to his heats, it’s fun now. Louis really makes him feel safe, though. Liam knows he never would do something he didn’t think was the best for Liam.

 

He’s never been to the pub Louis drags him along to, promising him a good time. It’s apparently one of Louis’ lads that work there, his brother owning it.

 

It doesn’t look like much from the outside, the quite simple sign telling Liam it’s an Irish bar. Inside it’s loud, with some middle-aged men shouting at a football game playing on the telly. There are some people by the bar, but not one seems to care that Liam is there, probably can’t even tell he’s an omega because of the smell of alcohol.

 

The reason Liam really never liked to go out. Being drunk has always why how some alphas get even more confident that Liam wants them. Even when he clearly doesn’t.

 

Louis’ hand is warm on Liam’s lower back, even through the fabric of his shirt, when he gently pushes him forward towards the bar. He’s close to him, always is.

 

Zayn likes to joke that Louis is surgically attached to Liam, but the truth is that he’s almost as bad. Always touching him. Louis still hasn’t said a thing about that, and it confuses Liam to no end.

 

He’s got his head turned towards Louis, trying to listen to what he’s whispering; mouth pressed close to Liam’s ear. So he doesn’t notice who’s behind the bar counter until he’s right in front of it.

 

“Hi,” Niall grins, looking happy to see Liam. He nods towards Louis, still cleaning the glass in his hand thoroughly. “Long time no see, Louis.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis huffs, not looking offended in the slightest. “I understand that you miss my pretty face, but it’s been like a week, Niall.”

 

“You know Niall?” Liam asks, wanting to hit his head against the counter, just a little bit. Then maybe he could forget about having met him before.

 

That would make things less awkward.

 

“Niall knows everybody,” says Louis, wrapping his arm around Liam’s back and pulling him closer. As if they weren’t almost flush against each other already. Louis is a weird mix of possessive and accepting of other alphas touching him

 

Well, Harry and Zayn touching him.

 

Niall laughs, like he’s heard that lots of times before. “I didn’t realise the Liam you’ve been talking so much about,” he nods towards Liam, winking, “that he was the Liam that worked at Theo’s kindergarten.

 

Louis glances over at him; he looks like he’s not sure what he’s supposed to say or do. It’s nothing like the loud, confident look Liam’s so used to on him. The way his fingers tighten on Liam’s hip, so much Liam knows he’ll have marks after him there, it’s new.

 

Liam’s used to Louis’ marks on him, though. Love them even. But Liam doesn’t think Louis realises that he’s holding onto Liam with a convulsive grip; he would hate himself if he thought he ever hurt Liam.

 

It’s not like it matters, what matters is the confused, slightly upset look on Louis’ face. But then Louis seems to shake himself out of the shock, body relaxing as a cheeky smile grows on his lips.

 

“Well,” he murmurs, patting Liam’s hip. “You’re really popular with the alphas, it seems.”

 

“I don’t,” Liam begins, not sure what to say. It’s not really his fault what other people think of him. How could it be?

 

Louis ruffles his hair, shaking his head. “I’m only joking, Li,” he says, comfortingly. “Come on, give me a kiss.”

 

Liam’s never been able to deny Louis anything, and kissing him is one of Liam’s favourite things to do. It’s easy to bend forward and press his mouth against Louis, let him take control of the kiss. It always makes Liam move into him, it’s no different this time. Shuffling around so he can fit his body against Louis’ front, he arches his body against Louis and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck.

 

It’s really easy getting lost in Louis; it takes the noise of people cheering over something that happens on the telly for him to pull away.

 

Louis nips teasingly at his bottom lip and seems to be about to push forward to kiss Liam again. Then Liam remembers where they are, who they are in front of – once again he’s snogging Louis in front of one of his mates.

 

It’s the second time it’s someone who’s flirted with Liam, so that makes it even worse.

 

“Um,” he mumbles, turning towards the bar instead. He’s still halfway wrapped up in Louis, but at least he’s not about to start grinding against him. That always happens when Louis uses his dirtiest tricks, Louis’ hands slipping a bit further up his shirt every time he pulls away to push a soft kiss against Liam’s lips.

 

It’s a good thing they stopped in time.

 

Though, in a way, Liam would have loved to continue. Even with Niall staring at them.

 

Liam stares back, knowing that his cheeks are flushed pink and his lips are in a worse shape, slightly swollen and sore. What is he supposed to say, he wonders, trying to will his mind to come up with something that makes sense.

 

“Give me a beer then,” Louis says as he puts his hand down the back of Liam’s pocket, squeezing his arse lightly. “Liam would probably like to order something, too.” He lifts one eyebrow, tilting his head towards Niall as he looks at Liam.

 

That would have made sense to say, Liam thinks, the urge to hit his head against something hard back. “ A Cider, please,” he answers, giving Niall a shaky smile. When Niall smiles back, he feels even more shaky, sure that at least Louis can notice how weird he’s acting. “Something sweet.”

 

Niall gives him one of those blinding smiles that Liam’s still not used to, even after weeks of Niall picking Theo up.

 

“Just like you then,” he says, sounding too flirtatious considering Louis is right there. Then he turns to Louis, the two of them exchanging a look that Liam can’t quite tell what it means.

 

“Just like Liam,” Louis agrees, his hand darting up to twist Liam’s nipple. He’s doing that twist-and-pull move that Liam’s gotten used to, but it’s a bit problematic right now; it always makes his nipples get hard under Louis’ fingertips, pointy nubs tingling with dull pain.

 

Liam puts his hand over Louis’, turning it around to he can link their fingers together. “At least I don’t assault myself,” he says, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice. “I mean, my nipple feels like it’s about to fall off.”

 

It’s an exaggeration he uses, trying to keep the focus off how good it really feels when Louis does that.

 

Squeezing their hands together harder, Louis shrugs. “Eh,” he says dismissively. “You like it, don’t lie to us.”

 

If Louis wasn’t holding onto him so hard, his grip solid against Liam’s sweaty palm – something he doesn't even know when it happened – he might have bolted. It’s like Louis is trying to give him some sort of comfort, which Liam is grateful for. It’s still confusing, though.

 

His white lies will never work when Louis can read him so well.

 

He flushes harder when Niall bites his bottom lip between his teeth, staring at Liam’s chest. It makes Liam want to put his hand over his nipple, as if Niall would be able to see through his shirt. Then Niall laughs, putting the glass that must be spotless since long on the counter; he sounds different than he’s done before, the sound of it rougher.

 

He turns around to take out the Cider for Liam, pushing it over to the counter to Liam. “One of these for Louis’ boy.”

 

Being called _Louis’ boy_ makes Liam feel warm all over, and he turns to smile at Louis, soft and sweet.

 

“That’s right,” Louis says, sounding smug. “Be a good lad and give me a beer.” He’s still got one hand on Liam’s arse, the other one holding Liam’s hand in a solid grip, so how he plans to drink the beer, Liam doesn’t know.

 

Just as he’s about to ask, there’s a customer calling for Niall’s attention.

 

It’s first when Niall goes to serve the customer, having given Louis his drink, Liam realises that he never asked them to pay.

 

Even when he knows that it’s nothing like that, it feels weirdly date like. If you could be three persons on a date. Which you can’t, Liam knows that.

 

When Niall comes back, he’s got a harder time looking him straight in the eyes at first. He keeps thinking about the three of them going on a proper date, ending with the three of them in bed. It’s a fantasy that’s stupid, that he shouldn’t ever think about.

 

Especially not with both of them there.

 

It takes Niall laughing too loudly at Louis’ jokes, sounding so happy that Liam can’t keep his eyes fixated on the bar counter any longer, for him to look up. Then he kind of regrets it at once, Niall’s so very pretty as he smiles like that at Louis, eyes shining with fondness.

 

Liam really wishes he could stop wanting Louis’ friends, but since it seems like he can’t, he has to get through it without making a mess of everything with Louis.

 

That means he’s got to act normal, talk to Niall and get to know him properly. Maybe he’ll forget about the warm feelings he gets in his chest. If he acts like he’s a mate just like anybody else.

 

“How’s Theo doing?” Liam asks, wanting a safe topic to talk to Niall about. Then he remembers that it’s Friday night; he did see Theo just a couple of hours ago. “I mean,” he pauses and tries to find a way to save the conversation. “You’ve any plans for the weekend?”

 

Liam winces, thinking it sounds a bit too much like he’s asking what Niall’s supposed to do this weekend. Louis must think so too, because he starts laughing, almost choking on his beer.

 

“You want to take Niall out, love?” Louis asks as soon as he’s calmed down enough.

 

“I didn’t mean _that_ ,” Liam blurts out, giving Niall a slightly panicked glance.

 

“I wouldn’t have said _no_ , you know,” Niall says casually, causing Liam’s stomach to feel tight. “But I think our dear Liam meant what I and Theo have planned.”

 

Liam nods, so fast his head spins. It could be the alcohol, but he’s only had one and a half cider, so he’s pretty sure it’s that he was holding his breath for so long, until Niall said just what Liam needed him to. “Yeah, that was what I meant.”

 

Louis is only teasing him, and can’t know how close he is to the truth. In a way, he wanted to say ‘yes’ to Louis’ question, tell him that he did want Niall to take him out – but with Louis there too.

 

Though, he’s so scared of losing Louis that he doesn’t dare to say it. Not even when he starts to think that Louis maybe wouldn’t mind. Pushing that thought away, since it can’t be what Louis really means with his teasing, Liam listens to Niall ramble about what Theo’s plans are for the weekend.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s once again at the bakery, with something called a cake-pop in his hand. Giving it a dubious look, he wonders why somebody would stick a ball of cake on a stick in the first place. It just seems so unnecessary when the cake is so good anyway.

 

Harry seems to like the idea, though, so he decides he probably will like it, too. Nothing Harry’s given him so far has been mouthwatering.

 

When he bites into the white chocolate ball, covered with sprinkles in all sort of colours, he not only likes it. It’s absolutely wonderful, which he must remember to tell Harry when he’s done with his story about what he did during the weekend.

 

He tries to follow the many twists and turns, but sugary goodness Harry gives him, makes it so much harder.

 

“And then Niall and I went golfing,” Harry lists, jumping directly to that from telling Liam about the food his mum cooked for him and his big sister.

 

“Niall?” Liam wonders out loud. It’s not like it has to be the same one that he and Louis met this weekend, too. Though, it _could_ be.

 

Louis did say that Niall knew everybody. That could also mean Harry.

 

“Yeah,” Harry says, stopping in the middle of putting a cupcake – since it wasn’t enough for Liam to eat for free while he was there visiting Harry – as if he wonders why Liam stopped him. “My mate Niall?”

 

“I did get that,” Liam asks, trying for a wink even when he knows that he’s not very good at it. Mostly he just blinks with both his eyes, which makes Louis pinch his cheek or twist his nipple. “I wondered if it was the same Niall I met this weekend.”

 

“Blonde, loud and Irish?” Harry pauses, looking thoughtful of more ways to describe this Niall to make sure it’s the right one.

 

Liam’s pretty sure it’s the right one, but he likes the face Harry pulls when he concentrates on something. It might be the reason he spends so much time with Harry at the bakery.

 

That and the way his hands work on the cakes, which Liam’s not ready to admit out loud. Not even to himself most days.

 

“Oh,” Harry adds, shining up in a big grin. “Cute as a button, too. Just like you.”

 

Yeah, that sounds about right, Liam thinks. “I think that might be the same one, yeah,” he agrees, his stomach fluttering with something nice and warm when Harry compliments him. “Does he work at an Irish bar, this Niall who’s cute as a button?”

 

Harry nods, the smile on his lips widening so much his dimples make Liam want to reach out and poke him there. It’s a weird urge, but he’s learned that Harry can be a bit weird himself.

 

So instead of putting his hands under his thighs – making sure they don’t do anything without him meaning to, since that wouldn’t be the first time around Harry – he darts forward to poke his middle finger into the dip in one of Harry’s cheeks.

 

Giggling more than he should, Harry catches his hand and gives Liam’s cheek a clumsy pat with his own hand. It’s a move Liam doesn’t see coming at all, but probably wouldn’t have tried to stop anyway.

 

When they stop laughing, both of them a bit flushed from the near tickle fight, the cupcake is on the floor.

 

“Oh _no_ ,” Harry murmurs, dropping down to pick it up from the floor. “I did this one just for you, I know how much you like the rainbow ones.”

 

Liam wants to cuddle Harry until he stops looking so sad, but just then another customer comes into the bakery. It’s bad enough Harry’s on the floor behind the counter, Liam shouldn’t be there, too.

 

Luckily, the customer stops to look at the cakes display, giving Liam a moment to comfort Harry in another way.

 

Picking up the pop-tart from the counter, he takes another big bite. The low hum he makes as he chews on it, quickly swallowing it down, makes Harry look up at him with a pleased look in his eyes.

 

“You like it?”

 

Liam shrugs, eyes twinkling with delight. “Eh,” he says, trying to sound dismissive but the giggle he can’t hold back makes him fail. “It was kind of alright.”

 

Harry laughs, far more than Liam’s rather boring joke actually deserves.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s far more surprised that he should be.

 

He knows that Niall knows not only Louis and Harry but Zayn, too. The last part he learned from Zayn when Liam told him about this Niall that apparently knew half London.

 

Maybe he was rambling a bit, feeling like he didn’t quite know that to do with that everyone he stumbles across – all of them just happening to be alphas, and hot – were so tightly linked.

 

But the amused look on Zayn’s face, he didn’t understand until Zayn had said that he knew that Niall, too.

 

Then Liam felt a little bit stupid. Louis knew Niall and Zayn, so it wasn’t all that strange that they all knew each other.

 

Since then, he’s spent more and more time with them all. Even Niall who he until then had done his best to avoid getting close to, which was so hard when Niall was both so charming and good around the children at Liam’s work.

 

With him being Louis’ friend, it felt like it was doomed even trying to avoid him. Liam’s glad he gave that up since Niall’s everything anyone ever could want in a friend.

 

Liam’s not surprised everyone Niall meets, wants to be his friend.

 

Though, many times it’s just him and Louis, having the silliest, most competitive dates Liam’s ever been on. Liam’s never laughed more, but he’s also never had anyone quite like Louis before.

 

But after Harry found out that Niall knew them both – well, sort of, since Liam didn’t know Niall. Not really – Niall started popping up at the bakery some of the times.

 

Liam was confused about it at first, knowing that he’d never seen him there before. Then he realised that it was Harry that told Niall he should come, since Liam thought he was cute as a button.

 

Nevermind that it was Harry who said it.

 

After that, it was not long before Liam spent some time with Niall outside of work, just the two of them.

 

It’s never been all of them at the same time.

 

So when he comes back to Louis’ place, letting himself in since Louis has a habit of leaving the door unlocked for him, he doesn’t expect Louis to have Niall mostly underneath himself. Their wrestle fight seems to involve mostly tickling – and from Louis part, pinching – but it still makes Harry and Zayn watch them as it’s the most exciting thing ever.

 

Niall laughs loudly, trying to fend Louis off as he tickles his sides, working higher and higher up.

 

They all look so happy, making Liam grin even when he doesn’t quite know what to do with them all being there. As far as he knew, Louis and him were supposed to watch and movie and laugh at the bad dialogue. Maybe snog a bit on the sofa, if the movie turned out to be bad.

 

He’s been standing there in the hallway for far too long, twisting his hands together in an anxious way. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s spent time with the boys in the room. He’s mostly got his body under control by now, even when he slips while thinking about them sometimes. Still, there is something holding him back.

 

Maybe it is how perfect they look together, carefree and so beautiful. It’s hard enough watching them one and one, but now having to deal with what those four boys make him feel, at the same time.

 

It’s almost too much.

 

Going home to have a good cry and then hide underneath his duvet, it doesn’t feel like an option. Louis would wonder where he was, worry himself sick if he didn’t know why Liam never showed up.

 

He’s got no reason to feel sorry for himself anyway; he’s got a lovely boyfriend and friends that care for him more than anyone he’s ever been friends with before. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, he takes a step into the room.

 

Harry’s the first one to notice him, leaning forward as if he thinks about getting up to hug Liam hello. Then he stops, glancing at Zayn, who has his feet on Harry’s lap.

 

Instead of dumping Zayn’s feet on the floor, he pats him gently on the ankle. “Liam’s here,” he tells them all, grinning at Liam as he leans back again, spreading his thighs a little wider apart as he sinks down into the soft cushions.

 

If Liam wasn’t used to the tight jeans Harry’s always wearing, he would not have been able to look away from his thighs while wondering how strong they must be. It’s still not easy, but he manages to look Harry straight in the eyes.

 

Each day Liam doesn’t think about how long and lean Harry is, the surer he is that his feelings for them will go way. Then he finds him staring for too long at Harry’s thighs – if not, it’s Niall’s arms or Zayn’s eyelashes of all things – and he knows it won’t be that easy.

 

He’s starting to accept the fact that it’s just the way it is.

 

At the mention of his name, both Louis and Niall pauses, Niall holding onto Louis’ wrists in a tight grip. Liam’s not sure where he’s supposed to sit on the sofa; there really isn’t any free room at all. Just as he’s about to ask, Niall lets out what Liam would call a battle-cry, releasing Louis’ hands only to give back as good as he just got.

 

Better, Liam would say, since Louis flails so badly he falls off the sofa.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, rubbing the elbow he hit on the floor.

 

Zayn gives him a quick glance, seems to be about to ask if Louis is okay, but then Louis starts laughing. Rolling his eyes at him, Zayn leans forward to give Niall a fist-bump. “Good one, Niall,” he says, causing Niall to shine with pride.

 

“You’re all _so_ violent,” Liam complains, still sounding terribly fond, fighting himself to not be too obvious how much he likes all his boys. Careful not to step on Louis, he reaches out to give Niall a fist-bump, too. Only to let out a yelp when Louis pulls at his jeans, startling him so badly he almost topples over.

 

“You’re a bloody traitor,” Louis teases him, still holding onto his jeans.

 

Liam gives Louis a hand, helps pull him up and maybe clings to him longer than what’s probably necessary when Louis drags him into a quick hug. It’s only been a few hours since they last saw each other, so Liam shouldn’t feel such a strong need just to feel Louis against him.

 

When Liam’s pushes his nose against the nape of Louis’ neck, closing his eyes and just breathing him in, something soft hits him in the face. Blinking down at the pillow on the floor, he feels Louis start shaking against him, snorting out a loud laugh.

 

“Enough of that.” Niall sounds very pleased with himself, looking around for something else soft he could use if they don’t do as he says. “Not everyone has a Liam to hug, you wankers.”

 

“Have you forgotten that you almost climbed into Harry’s lap when you came here?” Louis asks, pulling Liam with him as he sits down on the sofa.

 

Liam mostly ends up in Louis’ lap, sitting sideways with his head on Louis’ shoulder. Curling closer to Louis, he let Niall shift his legs so that they’re resting on Niall’s lap instead of being cramped up. Niall’s fingers quickly start playing with the fabric of his pant leg, his knuckles brushing against Liam’s ankle, causing his to fight back a shiver.

 

It’s so very nice, makes him want to make sounds that are not meant for mate nights.

 

“Still,” Niall murmurs, shrugging.

 

The rest of the night, Liam doesn’t move from his spot on Louis’ lap, too comfortable and lazy to get up even once.

 

They all manage to find ways to touch him. Harry by curling his large hand around his neck as he goes to get them all more beers, Niall’s hand slipping around his ankle, just resting there on his bare skin. And Zayn stroking his hand through Liam’s hair as he bends down to say something to Louis is a low voice.

 

Liam thinks that he’s asking Louis if they should leave. But Louis shakes his head, jostling Liam enough that he makes a small protesting sound.

 

“Don’t go,” Liam mumbles, hearing how sleepy he sounds. Still, they shouldn’t laugh at him, which he’ll make sure to remember when he’s sure he’s not about to yawn if he opens his mouth.

 

“We can’t all sleep in your bed, Louis,” Niall says, sounding both amused and tired.

 

Liam wonders why they’re even talking about; he feels like they have a conversation he’s not following. Nobody seems upset, though, so he figures he can ask them when he’s not about to fall asleep in Louis’ lap.

 

Liam’s not awake when they leave, but the next morning, he wakes up in Louis’ bed. It’s just him and Louis in the flat when he stumbles up to use the loo.

 

Louis being there, complaining loudly about the numbers of sugar Liam takes in his tea, makes him forget about asking Louis why he didn’t want them to go.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s heat is about to hit in just a few days. He’s restless, shifting around on the sofa without meaning to. And he so sensitive to touch that the softest graze against his skin makes him push against it, wanting more.

 

The movie playing on the telly, Liam’s since long stopped caring about it. He’s leaning into Louis, head resting on his shoulder, and one leg throws over Louis’ thighs. When the movie started, Louis’ hand was just above his knee, the weight of it making Liam feel less like he’s about to shake out of his skin. But it didn’t take long for him to start skimming it up and down the inside of Liam’s thigh.

 

A little bit higher every time.

 

The only problem is that Zayn is right there, curled up in the lumpy armchair Liam brought with him from home. He seems to be more into the movie than Liam is. But he’s still _there_ , and he’s bound to notice that Louis has his hand so far up on Liam’s thigh, that his pinky finger almost touches the hard outline of Liam’s cock.

 

Louis would stop if Liam asked him to, he’s got no doubt about it. It’s just that Liam doesn’t want him to stop. Not even when he’s got to bite back the noises that are about bubble out of him, desperate little gasps that're so telling about what’s going on.

 

He’s been hard for what feels like ages, the head of his cock sticky against the fabric of his joggers. For a short second, he thinks about asking Louis to take pity on him, get him off even when Zayn is there.

 

Not able to stop himself, he makes a louder sound just thinking about it. Flushing when he realises that Zayn must have heard him, he presses his fire hot face against Louis’ neck. If Zayn’s not noticed anything before, he must have now.

 

How could he not when Liam’s practically in Louis’ lap, inching a little bit closer to him as he feels the need build in his body.

 

Louis hushes him, fingers squeezing his thigh in a way that Liam thinks is meant to be reassuring but mostly makes Liam _want_.

 

Lifting his head from Louis’ shoulder, he sees that Zayn's still staring at the telly, with his knees pulled towards his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. His cheeks are suspiciously pink, even in the dimmed light.

 

How clearly he can see Zayn, it makes him wince because of how obvious he and Louis must have been the whole time, even with the noise from the telly, loud in Liam's tiny flat. It's no wonder Zayn seems so interested in the movie.

 

It's not like Zayn can't have avoided the faint smell of his body getting wet for Louis. Liam's spread open, Louis' hand pulling his thighs wider with every push upwards. Liam still does nothing to stop Louis as he moves his hand up, teasingly brushing against Liam's cock before playing idly with the hem on Liam's joggers.

 

Liam can't make himself look away from Zayn, distracted by how pink his bottom lip is as he pulls at with his teeth.

 

When Liam thinks Louis won't do more, only tease him, his pulse starting to slow down a little, Louis pushes a hand down his joggers.

 

Liam's unable to stop the breathy moan as Louis' fingers skim his length, the touch fleeting and soft. Louis is so quiet and still underneath him, but his breath comes out shaky and loud, and Liam can feel the swell of his cock against the back of his leg.

 

It's comforting that he's not alone in feeling like he's so pent up he could come any minute.

 

When Louis doesn't take him in his hand, like Liam thought he would, Liam turns towards Louis' again. Trying to push his dick up against Louis' hand, without being too obvious about it. Liam's stomach feels hot as he sees how intensely Louis is looking at him, eyes blown wide. Just as he's about to ask Louis what he's doing, Louis' fingers drag over his balls and lower to push against his taint.

 

Knowing he probably shouldn't let Louis touch him like that in front of Zayn, doesn't stop himself from moving around, so Louis gets more room.

 

If Zayn didn't want to be there, he could just ask them to stop, Liam reasons with himself, trying to find one good reason not to stop.

 

Or Zayn could get up and leave.

 

The noise he makes, as Louis slides two fingers in deep at once, it makes him push his face against Louis' sweaty neck, trying to muffle any other moans he can't keep in. It feels so good, even when the angle is awkward, and Louis can’t get his fingers as deep as he can when Liam spread out for him on his back.

 

He’s so embarrassed, both by the breathy little gasps he does and the squelching sounds of Louis’ fingers fucking into him again and again. When Louis adds another finger, the pull on his rim makes him whine, and precome blurts out of the tip of his cock.

 

His joggers must be ruined by now, his cock twitching wetly over and over as Louis’ fingertips graze against his prostate. Louis’ fingers are sliding so easily into him that he easily could have added another one, really prepping him for the size of his knot. He’s so wet, his slick probably making Louis’ hand soaked with him.

 

“The movie is about to end soon,” Zayn says, sounding strained. The noise of his voice shocks Liam; he’s been so quiet since Louis put his hand close to Liam’s cock.

 

He does _know_. He really does, Liam thinks. But he’s too far gone to really care, has been the whole time, probably.

 

“Right,” Louis answers, the surprise in his voice telling that he had no idea that there was even a movie on, still. Nodding to himself, he fucks into Liam a little bit harder the next time, shocking a moan out of him.

 

It feels like Louis is trying to make him come, using every little trick he knows will make it happen faster.

 

Louis turns his head down towards him; cheeks pressed together as he whispers, “You should probably come, love.” He’s still too loud, the action scene just over on the telly. “Want you to come before the movie is over, yeah?”

 

Zayn turns his head their way, Liam can see his body getting tense as Liam’s body jolts, his hole clutching hard around the fingers in him. He opens his mouth, looks like he’s about to say something, but he closes it almost at once again. He’s moved around since Liam’ dared to watch him. His feet planted wide apart on the floor, and his hand pressed flat against his crotch like he wants to come as much as Liam does.

 

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles, making Louis look over at Zayn, too. He looks pleased like he does when he’s won three games of FIFA in a row, and Liam would have wondered more about that if he didn’t feel like he was going to come.

 

He’s about to make a mess of his joggers, the head of his cock pushing the fabric away from his body, the light grey colour stained all the way through already. His moans get louder and louder each stroke of Louis’ fingers into him, but he can’t stop them.

 

As he starts to come, Louis tilts his head with his free hand and kisses him. It’s a good thing, even without how nice it always feels. Liam can’t even try to keep the high wine in, and Louis’ lips against his swallows some of the embarrassingly needy noise.

 

It’s not like Zayn doesn’t know, it’s quite hard to ignore that Zayn has been aware the whole time.

 

Liam’s still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, breaths coming in harsh pants, when the credits start rolling on the telly.

 

Zayn is back to looking at the telly, but he doesn’t seem as tense as before. He’s still not trying to hide how hard he is, and Liam is too tired and soft after having come to really care about keeping his eyes off of him. For a short moment, he thinks about crawling over on his hands and knees to where Zayn’s leaning back in the armchair, and get his mouth on Zayn’s cock.

 

See if he tastes as good as Louis does. If his cock is as big.

 

Maybe that is taking the game Louis started a little bit too far. Maybe it would only manage to make things awkward between them. It’s a big difference between making your boyfriend come in front of your mate and watch him suck your mate off. It feels like it to Liam, at least. He’s not really sure what the rules are.

 

But Liam’s pretty sure _that_ would be too much to ask of Louis.

 

“Um,” Liam mumbles, unsure of what to say. Louis and Zayn are so quiet, both of them still hard. Louis shifting under him is enough to make him want to shuffle around so he can get up on his lap and grind against him until he comes.

 

“I think I’m gonna use the loo,” Zayn breaks in, darting up from his spot as if Liam saying something – even when it wasn’t proper words – made him snap out of a daze.

 

Louis seems to be ignoring that he’s rock-hard, his hips shifting minutiously underneath Liam. Instead, he moves Liam around so he can curl up against him, stroking his hair as he comes down, breath slowing down to an almost normal pace. “You okay?”

 

Liam nods, smiling softly at Louis. He’s a bit ashamed, not because what they did, but because he wants more. Still he’s so, _so_ good. It might be that he’s still a bit stupid from his orgasm, but it feels like everything will be alright.

 

It was all Louis idea, after all.

 

When Zayn comes back from the bathroom, his cheeks a bit pinker than before and his hard on gone, Louis laughs loudly. “Did you have a wank in our bathroom, Zayn?”

 

Liam’s stomach feels warm when he hears that Louis says ‘our’ bathroom, and he almost doesn’t catch Zayn’s answer because of it. He smiles stupidly big at Louis, even the thought of Zayn having gotten himself off just now, not enough to make him think twice about it all being weird.

 

“Well,” Zayn says, dropping down in the armchair again, all of his looser and softer somehow. He seems sleepy, but that’s not something new, it’s the lazy yet dirty smile that makes something hot tug low in Liam’s stomach. “You and Liam did more than have a wank in my bathroom if I remember it right.”

 

“What have I done?” Liam asks, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. His eyes are about to slip shut, and he does his best to stop the yawn he can feel building. The lovely way Louis is scratching his nails against Liam’s scalp, making his already messy curls look even more like a birds nest, lulling him to sleep.

 

Louis laughs, shaking his head fondly. It only makes Liam pout even harder.

 

“It was your idea, love,” Louis teases, letting his fingers rake against Liam’s head as he pushes his head against Louis’ hand. He lets out an unhappy noise when the fingers in his hair stop moving.

 

That seems like a good enough reason, Liam thinks, having forgotten about that small detail. Still, he just shrugs, his movements slow. Then he burrows down deeper into the soft t-shirt Louis wears, nuzzling his nose against the fabric.

 

When Zayn leaves a little while later, Louis is mostly asleep underneath him. But he blinks his eyes open to smile at Zayn, lifting his hand in a lazy wave. The smile is probably supposed to have that razor sharp edge it always does when his eyes are glinting so mischievous, but he looks so sleepy and warm that the effect is kind of lost.

 

Still, it makes Liam roll his eyes, knowing something not quite proper will come out of Louis’ mouth as soon as he stops yawning.

 

“Yeah?” Zayn looks like he’s about to keel over sideways if he wasn’t leaning against the doorframe as he waits for Louis to get whatever on his mind out, too.

 

“Quite the show, yeah,” Louis says, staring at Zayn with one eyebrow arched. It doesn’t even sound like a question, just something he states out loud to make a point.

 

Though, Liam’s not sure what’s the point is.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but there’s a blush, pink and pretty on his sharp cheekbones. “You’re so stupid,” he says, sounding both fond and exasperated at once. “Of course, it was.”

 

This time when he turns to leave, Louis lets him. Which Liam isn’t sure is a good thing, since he misses him even before Zayn’s out of his flat.

 

Luckily, he falls asleep soon after. That way he doesn’t have time to think more about what them taking this big step.

 

– – –

 

The sofa is slightly too small for all of them. But that doesn't seem to bother the boys, since the armchair is empty.

 

It could be that the armchair is rather lumpy, but Liam doesn't think it is. The more time he spends with all of them, the closer they get.

 

Both as in that they know almost everything about each other, and as in that they tend to climb all over each other.

 

It was difficult the first time it happened, Harry's quiet humming as he rested his head in Liam's lap not as soothing as it should be. He's gotten used to it, though.

 

Liam still doesn't understand why his thighs are better to sleep on than the fluffy pillow he tried to offer Harry.

 

Sometimes he does get tense, but it only takes him a handful of seconds to relax into whoever it is hugging him.

 

Right now, Liam's sitting between Louis and Harry, with Zayn and Niall on either side of them.

Since he's flush against both Louis and Harry, Liam is a little bit too hot, even when he's only wearing a t-shirt. One of Louis', he thinks, pretty sure he's never seen it before he found it in his drawer that morning.

 

Not only that, it smells like Louis, a mix of musk and citrus. It's not the first time they've shared clothes, though, so he didn't think twice about putting it on.

 

The pleased, almost smug look in Louis' eyes as he noticed, it made him want to live in it.

 

Louis' ring finger and thumb keep moving on his skin, and he has to bite his bottom lip hard to not moan. Or something equally embarrassing. It's not only that, that makes it hard for him to sit still, his whole body warm like he's about to go into heat.

 

Distantly he can hear Niall laugh loudly at something Harry says, at the same time as he puts his hand on Liam’s thigh, spreading his fingers so wide it covers most of it. His grip on Louis’ hand tightens, causing him to glance over from where he was communicating with Zayn, only using his eyebrows.

 

“You alright?” Louis asks, pushing a loose curl away from Liam’s eyes.

 

At some point, he’s tipped his head forward without even thinking it through, his chest feeling tighter. As soon as Louis touches him, it’s like he’s able to breath properly again. He thinks even less about what he does, as he lifts his head and smacks a kiss against Louis’ lips. “Thank you,” he mumbles, still so close to Louis he can feel his grin and nod his head.

 

Louis might not know exactly why Liam’s so grateful, but he seems pleased anyway.

 

When Louis kisses him again, it’s doesn’t take long before they’re properly making out, Liam twisting his body so he can get closer to him. Harry’s hand on his leg never moves, just digs in a little bit harder as Louis uses his teeth to pull at Liam’s bottom lip, making him whine. It’s not a loud sound, but from Harry’s reaction, Liam knows it’s not gone unnoticed.

 

Still, he lets Louis kiss him again, lips starting to tingle from how long they’re at it. 

 

“Hey,” Harry drawls as he shakes his thigh gently, causing him to pull away from Louis with a wet pop. “It’s not nice not sharing, Louis.”

 

“What?” Liam feels dazed, cheeks heating up as he realises that they’re all watching, not just Harry. He makes an attempt at pulling away from Louis, wanting to hide his flaming cheeks behind his hands, but Louis shakes his head. “What are you even talking about?”

 

Niall leans forward so he’s can put a hand on Liam’s knee, the move probably supposed to be calming, but it’s not. Liam’s confused, and maybe a bit embarrassed that he got so lost in the feeling of Louis and Harry touching him at once.

 

He just needs to understand what’s even going on.

 

“It’s just,” Niall says, his voice rougher than Liam’s ever heard it before. “Zayn told us about, well, what happened the other night.”

 

“What?” Liam asks, feeling like he’s been put on repeat. Niall can’t mean what Liam thinks he is, if that’s the case, Liam doesn't know what to do. “You don’t mean –”

 

Zayn gives him a shameful look; his cheeks pink with embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to,” he murmurs, wincing when he hears how stupid it sounds. “I mean, I just got a little bit too drunk.”

 

“It’s okay,” Liam says, not able to stay mad or worried for long. It’s not Zayn’s fault things happened they way they did, with him being there.

 

Liam can’t blame him for it, but he’s still unable to stop thinking about how that conversation must have gone. What they did say about him. For some reason, his stomach feels hot, and he’s got to take a deep breath to pull himself together again.

 

“Still,” Harry says, so slowly that Liam wonders if he’s got more to say. It takes such a long time, even for him, to say the next part of the sentence. “Maybe you should give us all a kiss, even out the scores a little.”

 

Liam blinks rapidly, wondering if Harry’s seriously suggesting what Liam thinks he is. He can’t be. It would be so strange if he did, and Louis just hummed softly next to him.

 

Niall squeezes his knee, smiling softly as he says, “If you don’t mind.”

 

Feeling like he’s frozen on the spot, his skin hot everywhere someone is touching him, he squeaks, “If I don’t mind?” He turns to stare at Louis, surprised that he doesn’t look pissed off or upset.

 

Liam knows that the friendship they all have is a bit different. It’s not like he doesn’t know that most alphas don't like it when other alphas touch an omega they’re dating, and still Louis never said anything about it.

 

This is pushing it a bit further, though. Liam’s not sure what to make off it, but he kind of wants to kiss them all anyway.

 

“It’s okay,” Louis breaks in, seemingly able to read his mind, sensing what it is that’s bothering him and makes it hard for him to give in. “I think I would like to see how pretty you would look, kissing your boys.”

 

Liam feels like he’s been running for a long time, his heart speeding in his chest. One last time, he glances towards Louis, finding him staring back intensely. The obvious hunger in Louis’ eyes, makes him feel like he’s not alone in it all.

 

Harry’s careful with him, lets him press a soft kiss against his lips, all of his body still. When Liam does it again, pulling Louis a little bit closer to his back with the hold he’s still got on his hand, Harry groans and pushes closer to him.

 

Liam makes a sad noise in the back of his throat as Harry pulls away, wincing as he holds his hand against the back of his head. He looks as confused as Liam feels.

 

Then Niall bends forward to he can grin, dirty and slow at Liam. “I think it’s my turn.”

 

Louis gives him a light flick with his fingertips, arching his eyebrows questioningly. “You still okay, love?” His voice is so low, barely a whisper.

 

Liam nods, legs wobbly as he stands up and takes a step towards Niall. He pauses when he’s about to climb into his lap, not sure if he should just bend forward instead. Then Niall takes hold off his hand, pulling him down so fast that he flails, almost hitting Harry in the face.

 

“It’s like you’re all trying to break Harry’s face,” Zayn says, sounding a lot like he wants to bundle him up in bubble wrap.

 

Niall laughs as Liam hides his face against Niall’s neck, mostly since it’s hard to look at them all and wanting them so obviously. He’s not used to it; sure someone will change their mind any minute if he just lets himself have it, without even questioning it.

 

“Nah,” Niall dismisses easily, still with a laugh in his voice. He moves Liam around until he’s got his knees on either side of Niall’s thighs and his arse resting firmly in Niall’s lap. It won’t take much for Niall to notice that he’s starting to get so wet his pants are soaked, sticky against his skin as he moves. “He does that too well himself.”

 

Harry huffs, making Liam grin as he lifts his head, cheeks still pink but his whole body less tense. Them all acting like it’s not a big deal is making him relax, giggling at the affronted look on Harry’s face.

 

“It’s true, though,” Liam grins, causing Niall to start laughing again.

 

It takes too long for Niall to calm down, so Liam kisses him instead of waiting. It’s not the best first kiss – at least not technically, since their teeth clack together painfully. But it’s fun and easy, Niall grinning into the kiss.

 

It doesn’t take long for it to turn dirty, Niall’s tongue fucking into his mouth as Liam gasps out wet noises. It’s so good, it feels like his skin is burning.

 

They all watching, and it only makes him feel hotter.

 

When Niall pulls away, he pushes two of his fingers in between Liam’s lips, causing him to moan as he sucks them in. “Bloody hell,” he breathes out. Liam can feel that he’s hard as Niall shifts, trying to get closer to him. “You’re so fucking fit.”

 

“Such a fucking mouth on you,” Zayn laughs, the sound of his voice stopping Liam from starting to grind down against Niall properly.

 

It’s Zayn’s turn now, after all.

 

“Come here,” Liam mumbles, craning his neck around so he can look at Zayn. “Want to kiss you, too.”

 

When Zayn kisses him, he’s still in Niall’s lap. It’s not easy to know if he wants to move closer to Niall, the bulge of his cock making Liam’s mouth wetter, just at the thought of tasting it. Or press closer to Zayn’s mouth, teeth sharp and tongue soothing.

 

Mostly he lets Zayn lick into his mouth, take control of the kiss and snog him until his head swims. It’s all he can do, he’s so overwhelmed, cock leaking precome and arse wet as if he was in heat.

 

“Fuck,” Louis murmurs, sounding so turned on. Like he does when he’s got Liam spread out underneath himself, naked on the bed. “You look so pretty like that, love.”

 

As he climbs back into Louis’ lap, managing to press himself a little bit closer than before, he’s still hard. All of them are. Still nobody asks him for more, only cuddles closer to him as Louis turns on the telly.

 

– – –

 

It’s like he’s burning up, his skin feverish hot and his body aching for an alpha to care of him. He’s spent the last hour fucking himself with his fingers, his wrist tired and sore. He’s come already, but his cock is hard,

 

It’s still not enough.

 

“Liam,” Louis murmurs, already starting to pull his loose tank top over his head. “I really should have taken the day off.” He stumbles a bit as he tries to get his jeans off, just out of reach when Liam tries to pull him closer.

 

Liam really didn’t think it would start so early. They did both notices how wet Liam got that morning, how sensitive he was, but Liam still didn’t want to make Louis lose hours at work.

 

“Louis,” he groans, spreading his legs wider as he tries to get his fingers deeper.

 

Louis hushes him, sitting down on his knees on the bed next to Liam. Then he wraps a loose hand around Liam’s cock, making him arch up into the touch and whine.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, babe,” Louis promises hotly as he bends down to press a kiss just above Lam’s collarbone, putting another one a tiny bit higher up. Then he lets his thumb swipe over the sticky tip of Liam’s cock. Liam can feel Louis' grin against his neck as he shivers from the feathery light touch.

 

When Liam opens his mouth to beg, Louis sucks a wet kiss into his skin, teeth sharp as he works his tongue over the spot Liam’s got his birthmark. Then he starts to work his way down Liam’s body, tongue and teeth working him over completely, making him sure that he’ll be covered in Louis’ marks.

 

“Oh god,” Liam mumbles, feeling his cock jerk in Louis’ loose hold. He’s so close, his cock pulsing precome in bursts. “Want you to knot me.”

 

Louis pauses, his eyes dark as he looks up from where he was biting a rough kiss into the skin just below Liam’s navel. “Yeah?” he asks teasingly, using his free and flick against one of Liam’s swollen nipples. “Sure you don’t want someone else to do it?”

 

“Louis,” he mumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up when he thinks about what they did the other night with the boys. How he let them touch him. Louis hasn’t stopped talking about it since, but it’s always joking and light. “Want your knot, please.”

 

“Of course, you’re gonna get it,” Louis says, letting his hand slide off Liam’s cock. When he pushes it down between Liam’s legs, he lets his fingertips skim over Liam’s stretched out rim, pushing them in slightly as if to see if Liam’s loose enough to take his cock. “When you beg so prettily for me, like a good boy, how could I say no?”

 

Liam doesn’t think Louis would say _no_ anyway, his cock is so hard it’s pushing against his stomach. So hard he’s been avoiding touching himself the whole time, just to make sure he’s not going to come too soon.

 

Still, Liam likes the look on Louis' face as Liam asks for it, likes how hot his own stomach gets as he has to beg for Louis’ cock.

 

“Fuck me, please,” he pushes out, his lips swollen from how hard he’s been biting on them. “Let me have your cock.”

 

Louis lets two of his fingertips slide into Liam, just until the first knuckle. The extra pull at his rim makes him try to fuck his hips down, get them in him for real, but Louis tuts him and pulls them out again.

 

“Please,” Liam groans, splaying his legs wider as he takes his fingers out, too.

 

Louis shakes his head, sounding rough as he says, “Think I want you to ride me. Use me like a toy to get yourself off.”

 

“Fuck,” Liam blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels his hole clenching around nothing. “Yeah,” he takes a shaky breath, rolling around and pushing himself up on his hands and knees. “That sound like a good idea.”

 

Louis laughs, one of his hands holding Liam steady as he climbs up into his lap. As soon as he’s perched over Louis, hands resting on Louis’ chest, Liam grinds down against him, feeling Louis’ cock slide against him, wetter by the second with Liam’s slick starting to drip out of him.

 

Louis’ hands tighten on Liam’s thighs, nails digging in slightly. “You know,” he says, hands stopping Liam’s movement as he tries to grind himself harder against him. “Zayn’s cock is as pretty as the rest of him, bet he wouldn’t have minded to fuck you right now.”

 

Liam groans loudly, feeling his body flush with heat, all of him aching with need to come.

 

“Maybe Niall and Harry would like to watch,” Louis says as he helps Liam lift his lips, using one hand to hold his own cock steady as Liam starts sinking down. Louis pauses for a moment, moaning shamelessly as Liam drops down fast, their skin slapping together. “Bet they would tell you how pretty you look with a cock in you.”

 

Liam nods aimlessly, his whole body feeling better now that he’s got Louis in him. He’s still sweating, his hands slipping on Louis’ chest as he straightens up. Bouncing himself on Louis’ cock, he feels himself get wetter every time he pushes down, Louis’ sliding into him so lovely he almost can’t keep himself up.

 

Louis keeps talking the whole time he fucks him. It’s nothing new, but he’s never talked about what he wants other people do to Liam before. It’s always been promises about what he’s about to do to Liam.

 

When Liam comes, Louis grabs his hips and holds him steady, his cock shoved all the way inside Liam. Trembling even before his cock has stopped spilling over Louis’ stomach, he distantly hears Louis say, “Think about how good it would be with them all taking care of you. Us taking turns at fucking you into the sheets, babe.”

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, moaning when he feels Louis’ knot starting to build in him, pulling him more open. Making him feel full and so much wetter, even when Louis’ barely started coming. “That would be nice.” He doesn't think about what he’s saying, it’s like he’s in some sort of daze, Louis’ cock the only thing he can really focus on.

 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, his cheeks covered in a slight sheen of sweat as he pumps come into Liam, his knot throbbing with it.

 

He moves as much as he can, grinding down so Louis’ cock rubs against his prostate, making his cock try to chub up even when it’s too soon.

 

When he falls asleep, Louis has made him come three more times. Two on his cock and then once with his fingers in Liam’s arse, loose and wet with his come.

 

– – –

 

When Liam wakes up, his flat smells lovely, like newly baked scones. Louis is still sleeping soundly, one arm draped over Liam’s back and his cold feet against Liam’s shins.

 

Blinking and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, he drags himself out of bed. It’s just barely he remember that he maybe should put something on, in case there is someone in the flat. For a moment, he ponders how good idea it is to go check by himself, but he doesn’t want to wake Louis up. He’s so cute when he’s asleep, his hair standing on all ends and a little smile on his lips.

 

It’s not like a thief would break in just to bake scones.

 

So Liam pulls on a T-shirt that might be his and a pair of grey, glittery joggers he knows definitely isn’t his. He’s spent the last three days in bed with Louis, so his body feels sore as he stretches, spine cracking loudly.

 

At least he’s fairly clean, the night before Louis had dragged him into the slower, joining him only to help hold him up when his legs were too weak. Much to Liam’s dismay. He also made him cheese toast, forcing him to eat when he really wanted to be fucked more than anything.

 

Still, the smell of heat and Louis cling to his skin.

 

It’s Harry who’s in his tiny kitchen. If it could be called that when it’s the same room as his living room, just divided by some plants his mum bought him. It makes sense, considering he’s the only one who’s ever baked him anything for Liam, but it still makes Liam stop in the middle of a step.

 

He must make some kind of noise, because Harry turns towards him, both his hands in big barbecue mitts that Liam’s never seen before. The sight of him, his curls hanging loose and a shirt open almost all the way down to his navel, it makes Liam feel fond. Nothing about it adds up, but he looks so happy to see Liam that he can only focus on that.

 

“Good morning,” Harry mumbles into his ear as he pulls him into a tight hug, the mittens still on his hands. His nose is almost pressed against Liam’s neck, which makes Liam feel restless, knowing that Harry can smell that sugary scent on him.

 

Along with Louis, which doesn’t make it better.

 

Harry doesn’t seem to be complaining, though, only pushes himself closer to Liam and hums softly. The scones are still in the oven, which Harry seems to have forgotten about completely, the mittens on Liam’s back rubbing against the bare skin on his lower back. Every time Harry drags his hands up, it makes Liam’s t-shirt slide a little bit higher up, and pretty soon, the bruises from Louis’ fingertips and mouth will not be covered.

 

Though, it’s not like Harry can’t have avoided seeing the ones on his neck anyway.

 

“The scones, Harry,” he says when Harry quite obviously sniffs him. “Weren’t you about to take them out?”

 

Harry rushes to the oven, looking slightly alarmed as he takes out the tray. Luckily, they’re not burned.

 

“No strawberry muffins today?” Liam wonders, remembering the first time he met Harry.

 

Harry laughs, using his big mitts to push the scones into a breadbasket. He cranes his neck around to he can look at Liam, winking as he says, “We don’t need them when we’ve you.”

 

“No?” Liam asks, feeling distracted; his mouth waters as he stares at the scones, the hunger he’s not felt in days back in full force.

 

“Can just smell you instead,” he wiggles his eyebrows, causing Liam to giggle. “You smell better than them anyway.”

 

Liam knows he walked right into that one, but unlike the first time Harry said something about that, he only shrugs and smiles. It’s not like it isn’t true.

 

Just as Harry puts the still warm scones on the rickety table, Louis comes stumbling in. He’s not wearing more than a pair of boxers, and he’s almost as much of a mess as Liam. Still he doesn’t make any move to cover himself when he sees Harry, only yawns and gives him a lazy wave.

 

“What a good lad you are,” he says, seeming much less surprised that Liam first was. “Taking good care of our boy.”

 

Liam almost drops the scones, just as he’s about to bite into it. The way Louis says our boy, makes him feel warm in all his body. It’s not a bad thing, he really likes the way it sounds, soft and fond. But it makes it harder for him to listen to Harry and Louis as they talk, the overpowering love Liam feels the only thing he can focus on.

 

Harry and Louis must think it’s because of his heat he acts a little bit off, forgetting to eat or even answer their questions.

 

– – –

 

It’s not until he’s alone, Louis gone back to his place to get clean clothes before work, he remembers what Louis said during his heat. About him and all the boys.

 

Suddenly his plan to have a night in with his boys doesn’t seem so tempting. It’s not that he doesn't want to meet them, but even with all the things happening between them already, it feels like he’s asking for too much.

 

How it would even work, he doesn’t know.

 

Liam can understand them getting off together, it’s so easy to picture, but it’s not all he wants from them. It’s not all he thinks they deserve. All of them should be able to have a proper relationship, with him there, he’s not sure anyone of them would go for it. It’s like they’re not even interested in trying to find someone.

 

When he thinks about it, it’s always been like that. In a way, he’s glad. He’s not sure how he would feel if one of them brought someone along.

 

When Zayn rings, he’s been watching two and a half Toy Story movies. For a short moment, he thinks about not answering, feeling like that might be the best option for them all. Then he swipes his finger over the screen, accepting the call.

 

He can’t fool himself that he doesn’t want to hear Zayn’s voice.

 

“You sound off,” Zayn says, sounding worried.

 

Liam shrugs, teeth pulling at his bottom lip anxiously. Then he remembers that Zayn can’t see him, doesn’t know more than what he can tell from Liam’s ‘hello’. “It’s nothing,” he says, trying to keep the doubt out of his voice. “I’ve just been thinking. About some stuff.”

 

It’s very vague, and Zayn shouldn’t be able to understand anything. But Liam’s not sure how to put words to what he feels. He’s not even sure what he feels, if it’s happiness that he’s got his boys, or sadness that he can’t quite never have him the way he wants.

 

Not really.

 

“It’s okay, you know.”

 

“What is?” Liam asks, wondering what Zayn’s even talking about. It’s the first time Zayn hasn’t made sense to him.

 

Zayn says something, but it sounds like he’s talking to someone else, probably holding his hand over the microphone on his mobile. Then he’s back, making a soothing noise that makes some of Liam’s worry go away. “Sometimes you can have what you want,” he says, voice gentle. “You know, it might even be what others want, too.”

 

Liam’s about to ask if he’s talking about them all being together but stops himself in the last second. Just thinking about hearing Zayn say no, it makes his heart hurt. Instead, he fakes a smile, knowing that Zayn can hear if he’s not smiling. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Good,” Zayn says slowly. “I’m supposed to meet up with my mum in a few, I just wanted to talk to you. But I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Liam pushes the phone under the purple decorative pillow that was a gift from Ruth, knowing that he’ll answer if anyone else calls him. At least if it’s one of his boys. For some reason, the phone being hidden away makes it easier for him not to think about the mess he’s gotten himself into.

 

– – –

 

Louis finds him in bed, with his duvet pulled up over his head, and a pillow hugged to his chest. It’s not that unusual since Louis often works late. It’s not late now, though.

 

Liam blinks as Louis drags the duvet off of him, frowning as he asks, “Something’s the matter, love?”

 

Louis takes the pillow and throws it behind himself, shuffling down so he can take its place, letting Liam curl into him. Then he pulls the duvet down so he can press a soft kiss to his cheek, He sounds much more gentle than Liam’s used to. Mostly he’s teasing and fun, fond or playful.

 

Now, all of him seems more quiet, questioning and unsure. Liam doesn’t like it one bit.

 

Liam shrugs, not sure how to tell Louis what he knows he must. It’s time for them to really talk, for him to stop pretending that’s nothing going on. Still, it’s not easy knowing how to say it.

 

Louis waits for a few minutes, playing with a strand of Liam’s hair. It’s so hot in the bed, both of them in clothes. But Louis still shuffles a little bit closer, putting his head on Liam’s shoulder and one leg over Liam’s thigh, making Liam wish Louis was with him under the duvet.

 

“We’ve been talking, me and the lads,” Louis says after a long silence, Liam’s opening and closing his mouth several times without saying anything. “About what you want from us.”

 

Liam’s whole body stiffens, but Louis’ fingers keep treading through his hair, the movement calming and familiar. “Yeah?”

 

“I was a bit jealous at first,” Louis admits, causing Liam to wonder if he read the situation wrong, that maybe Louis minded more than he thought. “Zayn was one thing, I knew why you felt attracted to him.”

 

Liam remembers how confused he’d been, meeting Zayn at – well, Zayn’s own party. If he hadn’t been Louis’ friend, Liam probably never would have gotten to know him. He nods, wanting Louis to know that he’s listening, even when he can bring himself to form words.

 

“I didn’t quite know that to think about Harry,” Louis adds, shaking his head. “There you were, talking about this lad you had met, who bloody hit on you.”

 

Oh, Liam could never forget about how awkward he’d felt, bringing Harry home that first time. “I didn’t mean to make things weird,” he says, feeling like he needs Louis to know that. He really did think it would work being friends with all of them.

 

“It’s fine, babe,” Louis murmurs, lifting his head so he can look at Liam properly. “It’s more than fine actually.”

 

“It is?” Liam asks, feeling a bit like he’s been hit in the head with something hard. He must be dreaming, nothing about it feels real.

 

When Louis kisses him, one tiny kiss after another, Liam thinks it’s the end of the conversation. But then Louis pulls away, causing him frown and stare at Louis’ lips, wanting them back on his.

 

“Niall was the most shocking, though,” Louis says, brushing his thumb over Liam’s cheekbone. “I did so not see that one coming. With the plan I had for us, with Zayn and Harry being a part of it too, I didn’t know how he was going to fit in.

 

Liam’s stunned. He’s got so many things on his mind that he wants to say, but he can’t think of one sentence that would make sense to say out loud.

 

“He only made it better, though,” Louis grins, shaking his head fondly. “The bloody idiot was so right for it, I can’t believe that I didn’t see it straight away.”

 

“I don’t understand anything,” Liam admits, feeling lost. It seems like Louis saying something, quite clearly even, but Liam can’t wrap his head around it.

 

Louis nods, looking much more sure that Liam feels. “I know, babe,” he murmurs, taking his hand as if he knows that Liam needs something to hold onto. “That is why I’ve been teasing you. I wanted you to know that it was alright to go for it when you felt ready. It felt too much to just say, you know.”

 

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, some of the things Louis said and done suddenly making a whole lot more sense. “They want the same then?”

 

Louis nods, smirking in a way that makes Liam think of how he looks when he’s about to fuck him. It’s so dirty. “They sure do, love.”

 

Humming softly to himself, just to have something to do, he feels overwhelmed. His body getting hot as he thinks about them all talking about him. He wonders if they talked about what they wanted to do to him.

 

He’s pretty sure they did, though, the thought maked him press himself harder against Louis, his cock stirring in his pants.

 

“Just to make things more even,” Louis says, rolling them over so he can lie in between Liam’s thighs. With his hands on either side of Liam’s head, hips rolling down against him. “We thought you should have a time with all of us separately first, if you want that. Might be good.

 

Liam nods, hands pulling at Louis’ clothes, wanting him both to keep moving and naked at once. Not wanting to wait longer than he has to, he decides that coming in his pants, will be worth not moving from where he is trapped underneath Louis’ hot body.

 

They have time to be naked another time.

 

Louis talks the whole way through it. Just as Liam though, they had talked about him, after that time Liam kissed them all. That and how lovely it feels to be weight down into the bed by Louis, his cock hot and solid even though his clothes, make Liam come within minutes.

 

– – –

 

The first thing Harry does as he walks in the door is kiss him, never mind that there’s an old lady looking at the cakes. She smiles at them, probably thinking that they’re newly in love.

 

Liam’s surprised, they didn’t even talk about this being an option the night before when they watched movies. Sure, there were a lot of jokes, teasing ones that made Liam blush.

 

It’s not easy to kiss someone leaning over a counter, Liam finds out pretty quickly. Harry’s mouth is lovely, soft and warm against his own, but the counter in digging into his hip, when he just want to get closer to Harry. Close enough to feel Harry’s strong body against his own, have Harry’s hands all over his body.

 

They pull apart when the old lady makes a coughing noise, hidden behind her hand.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry says, turning to her with a blinding smile that would charm anyone. Even old ladies who has waited for a too long time.

 

When the customer has left, Harry walks over to the door and turns the sign around so it says ‘closed’. Liam just stands frozen on the spot, unable to stop running his tongue over his lips, thinking that he might be able to taste Harry there still. His cheeks are bright pink from the embarrassment that he’d forgotten about the old lady being there, how into it he was, unable to think about anything except Harry.

 

Somehow it’s like he doesn’t even care. If he gets to kiss Harry like that now, without having to worry.

 

“This won’t give you trouble?” Liam asks, not making any resistance at all when Harry takes his hand and leads him towards the door in the back of the bakery.

 

Liam’s never been in the room that seems to be a break room. There're a sofa and a couple of chairs, but not much else. When they get to the sofa, Harry pushes Liam down, giggling as he falls on top of him, limbs everywhere for a moment.

 

“It’s my stepfather's place,” Harry says, long after Liam’s forgotten about asking the question in the first place. Harry’s hands are on his chest, fingertips brushing softly over the fine hairs on his stomach, trailing down until they’re tracing the edge of Liam’s jeans.

 

Then he pulls away, sitting back more firmly on Liam’s thighs as he drags his t-shirt over his head. Liam holds onto his hips a little bit harder, both because of how much he wants Harry to stay there, the tattoos on his skin making Liam want to trace them with his tongue, taste him. But also because he knows how clumsy Harry can be, he doesn’t want Harry to fall off his lap and injure himself.

 

Liam giggles at the image in his head.

 

They spend a long time just making out, Harry’s skin brushing against his chest as he tries to get closer, pushing Liam deeper into the sofa. Liam whines when Harry tilts his head back, his tongue rougher as he fucks it into Liam’s mouth.

 

Liam’s more than willing to do anything with Harry, and would tell him so if Harry stopped kissing him. Instead he just holds on, lets Harry set the pace, waiting for him to do something. _Anything_.

 

“Want to taste you,” Harry murmurs, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Liam’s mouth. “Make you come with my mouth.”

 

Liam nods aimlessly, knowing that it won’t take much. “Want that, too,” he sounds breathless. so wanting that Liam blushes all the way down his chest and stomach. “Please.”

 

Harry moans, his eyes blown wide and dark as he stares down at Liam. He looks like he can’t quite believe what he sees, his fingers tracing Liam’s cheeks carefully. “Maybe you should just sit on my face,” he murmurs, voice strained. “Let me lick you out that way.” He makes a pause, pressing closer to Liam so he really can feel the hot outline of his cock. “Or, if you want to be on your hands and knees for me?”

 

“What?” Liam wonders out loud. He thought Harry meant that he should blow him, but it doesn’t quite add up. It’s more like he’s… No, Liam thinks, Harry can’t mean that he wants to eat him out the first thing he does. “You want me to _sit_ on your face?”

 

“If you want?” Harry asks, skimming one hand down until he can press it flat against Liam’s cock.

 

Liam almost laughs. Like he wouldn’t want that. Harry’s so good at kissing. How good it must feel to have Harry’s tongue against his hole, Liam can’t even begin to think about. Harry moves off him when Liam pushes at his chest, landing on the sofa next to Liam with his legs spread wide.

 

For a moment, Liam only stares as Harry opens his jeans, his cock bobbing free as Harry lifts his hips and wriggles out of them. Harry’s so hard, the tip dark red, shiny and wide. He’s got to swallow several times, his mouth wet just thinking about tasting it on his tongue.

 

Then Harry laughs, poking him in the side with a long finger. “Get naked, babe,” he grins, putting his hand on top of Liam’s crotch again, not helping, only tracing softly over the fabric. “Can’t get my mouth on you otherwise, and that would be a bloody shame.”

 

Liam moans, hips twitching upwards as Harry’s fingers skim over the head of his cock. Nodding twice, he pushes Harry’s hands away, his own shaking as he tries to get his jeans off as fast as possible. In the end, he’s got to stand up before he manages to get them off, Harry’s gaze hot on him as he gives in and wraps his hand around his own cock.

 

Just for a second, needing some sort of relief.

 

“Get on the sofa for me,” Harry says, patting the spot next to him.

 

Liam’s cock drool precome already, he’s sure he’ll make a mess of the sofa. Still, he clambers up on his hands and knees, resting his weight on his elbows. There is no way he’ll be able to hold himself up, not with how desperate he feels already, and Harry’s not even touched him

where he really needs it yet.

 

Harry’s looking, Liam can almost feel his gaze where he’s open and wet. Harry’s loud groan as Liam tilts his arse up, is enough to have Liam’s hole moisten even more.

 

“Please,” he begs, twisting his head around to he can look at Harry.

 

“You just look so good like that,” Harry tells him, one hand coming up to squeeze one of Liam’s buttocks, pushing slightly so Liam’s even more open for him. Liam’s cheeks pink, all of him is really, but he likes how Harry talks about him, his cock blurting out even more precome because of it.

 

Harry keeps his hand on him the whole time he shuffles around, putting his legs under himself, so he’s on his knees behind Liam. He’s still taking his time, both of his hands kneading Liam’s arse, thumbs brushing against his hole on almost every stroke.

 

Liam’s so wet he can feel his slick starting to trickle out of him, spreading on his skin as Harry touches him. When Liam feels like he’s about to shake apart, his whole body trembling from barely any touch, Harry bends down and presses his tongue flat against Liam’s hole.

 

His whole body jolts, pushing back against Harry’s tongue, silently begging for more. “Oh god,” he mumbles, voice slurred.

 

Harry murmurs something against his skin, but Liam can’t hear what. Not when he’s still got his hands on Liam’s arse, his tongue giving his hole kittenish little licks. Never going deep, just pressing in slightly.

 

Liam’s cock is leaking, heavy between his legs. He needs to touch himself, needs to come, but is sure that he would crumple into a heap if he didn’t have both of his hands to hold himself up.

 

The wet, slurping noises from Harry’s mouth as he sucks at Liam’s hole, make his stomach feel feverish hot. It makes him think about how Harry must look, his mouth and chin shiny with Liam’s slick. The thought causes him to groan louder than before, shuffling his legs a little bit wider in a silent plea to make Harry fuck him with his tongue.

 

Harry must understand since he hums and presses his tongue in as deep as he can. As he drags it back, he licks over Liam’s hole again, circling it with the tip before pushing Liam’s buttocks apart and fucking his tongue in deep.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, rocking his hips back against Harry.

 

Liam’s sweating by the time Harry presses two fingers into him, tongue licking teasingly over his pink, swollen rim. His legs keep slipping on the sofa, but it doesn’t matter. Not when Harry’s mouth feels so lovely on him, tongue pushing in slightly alongside his fingers every time they shove deep into him.

 

“You gonna come?” Harry asks, pausing with three of his finger in Liam, spreading them a little bit wider.

 

When Liam doesn't answer, only tries to move against Harry’s stilled hand, he bites one of Liam’s buttocks. Hard enough to sting, maybe even leave a mark, which Liam’s more than happy about.

 

“Yes,” Liam blurts out, nodding keenly.

 

“Good,” Harry murmurs, his fingers making a noise that would make Liam blush if he wasn’t so far gone, as Harry fucks them into him hard.

 

So hard his cock jumps, smearing precome on his stomach. With Harry’s fingers rubbing against his prostate, he comes, spilling wetly on his own stomach, the white, shiny liquid dripping down on the sofa. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows that they are making a mess, but he can’t bring himself to care.

 

His legs are still shaking when he slides down to the floor, not sure if he wants to look at Harry’s cock most, his knot starting to grow. Knowing that it was him who made Harry so desperate, that eating him out made him so hard, makes Liam’s body tighten up, his arse clenching even when he’s got nothing in him. Or if he wants to look at Harry’s face, his lips swollen and dark pink, still slick because of Liam.

 

But he wants to taste Harry so bad, his cock flat against his stomach. It’s easy to get close to him, Harry’s spread out on the sofa, thighs wide apart and stomach heaving like it was him who just came.

 

Lifting himself up on his knees, legs trembling just from the slight strain, he takes Harry’s cock in his hand. It’s so hot, and Harry groans loudly as he runs his fingers along the fat vein running along the underside. He trails his fingers along it until he’s pushing his thumb against the wet tip, letting his hand wrap loosely around it, only the head poking out.

 

“Get on with it then,” Harry mumbles, curling his hand into Liam’s hair, just holding him there.

 

Liam smiles slowly and thinks about teasing Harry like he did to him. Then he decides that he doesn’t want that this time, letting his fist slide a little bit further down on Harry’s cock as he fits his mouth around it.

 

Sucking softly on the head, his lips stretched thin and starting to get sore in the corners almost as once, his head gets light because of how good it feels. Then Harry’s fingers pull harder at his hair, causing him to moan and let Harry’s cock slip deeper into his mouth.

 

“Sorry,” Harry moans, when the head of his cock pushes against the softness in back of his throat, making him gag slightly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

 

Liam wants to say that it’s okay, that he _likes_ it. But that would mean taking his mouth of Harry’s cock, so he squeezes Harry’s thigh and goes down again. This time, he’s more prepared, can take Harry’s cock better as he swallows around him.

 

He can’t fit it all into his mouth, the bulbous swelling at the base bumping against his mouth every time he goes down. Instead, he keeps his hand tight around the knot swelling more and more, pushing against his grip.

 

When Harry comes, he’s just as loud and shameless as Liam’s pictured him – even when he tried not thinking about him like that. It takes awhile for his knot to go down, Liam keeping his hand on it the whole time, brushing his fingers against the stretched out skin.

 

“Stay for a bit, yeah?” Harry asks, pulling Liam up on the sofa.

 

Liam nods, carefully inching away from the wet spot on the sofa that Harry probably didn’t even notice. He blushes, thinking about what they’re going to do about the come-covered sofa, but he’s really too tired to think about it, his body humming with contentment.

 

They spend too long time curled up together on the sofa, both of them completely disgusting. It’s still one of the best moments in Liam’s life, along with meeting the rest of his boys.

 

– – –

 

There’s an old episode of The Great British Bake Off on the telly, but Liam’s much more interested in the text messages he’s got from Harry on his phone. It’s just been a few hours, but Harry’s told him in great detail several times via text how much he liked what he did.

 

There’s a knock on his door, but whoever it’s on the other side doesn’t wait for him to go answer it.

 

Liam’s not surprised that it’s Louis, grinning wickedly at him as he takes off his vans. Louis has a habit of doing stuff like that, has even got his own key.

 

“Look who’s home,” Louis teases, dropping down on the sofa next to him. He wiggles his eyebrows, using his fingers to pull Liam’s t-shirt up so he can check him for marks. Liam might have some on his arse, but that’s that this time. Louis looks disappointed when he finds nothing, tutting as he tracing his fingers over his own old love bites on Liam’s stomach. “Did you have fun with Harry?”

 

“You know about that already?” Liam asks, sighing as Louis moves them around, so Liam’s resting against Louis’ side.

 

Snorting out a laugh, Louis still manages to look fond. “Of fucking course, I think he told everyone as soon as you’d made him come.”

 

Liam knows it’s not quite true, since Harry didn’t move from his spot on the sofa in at least half an hour afterwards. But it seems fitting anyway, all of them are becoming so codependent so fast, almost living in each other pockets.

 

He’s glad Louis knows, so he just closes his eyes, feeling Louis pet his hair as he falls asleep.

 

– – –

 

The date Niall brings him on, it’s a lot more planned. And also a lot more date like than the one he had with Harry. If he even can call that a date, not that Liam’s complaining.

 

Still, it’s really nice to be on a date to a real restaurant. One a lot like the one he was with Markus, who he’s glad he went on a date with, but only because it gave him Louis, and the rest of his boys. The difference is that this time, it doesn’t feel stiff at all.

 

It might be because he knows Niall already, that they’re not new to each other. But Liam thinks it’s more because how easy it is to relax around Niall, his easy laugh one of the best things about him. _That_ and his arms.

 

Liam’s glad he can admire them for real now, and finds himself staring openly at them several times each day. Much to the delight of the others.

 

Though, right now it’s Niall’s lips he’s staring the most at. With him licking away the sugary strawberry sauce that was a part of the pudding, it’s really hard to look away.

 

Getting a slightly cheeky look in his eyes, one that reminds Liam an awful lot about Louis, Niall pops two of his fingers into his mouth. It’s really something, his plush lips curling around his fingers as he winks at Liam.

 

Suddenly Liam can’t sit still, and he squirms in his seat, cheeks hot as he bites back a moan. He’s really sensitive after Louis fucked him before he left to go on the date, the smallest of things make heat flare up in his body.

 

“Can we go?” Liam asks, voice breaking on the last word.

 

Niall lets his fingers slip out of his mouth, grinning dirtily as he tries to get the attention of a waiter. His fingers still glisten with spit, and Liam’s got to squeeze his thighs together when he thinks about how easy they would fit into him. Not that he’d need anything extra, it since he’s already so wet he can feel his underwear getting soaked.

 

“Never thought you were going to ask,” Niall says, just as he gives the waiter his card.

 

Liam would have asked sooner if he’s thought about it being an option. But he’d such a great time, and no matter how much he wants Niall, he’s his friend, too. It wasn’t that he thought that Niall didn’t want him; he knew that.

 

It was just that Niall had talked about the dessert the whole day, so Liam would have felt bad if they left before it.

 

Niall takes his back to his place, which is much neater than both his and Louis’ place. It’s still cozy, though, with so many photos of his family on the walls.

 

It’s really easy to get naked with Niall, playful like they’ve done it many times before.

 

The clean, white sheets on the bed are made, which Liam’s not used to. He knows they won’t stay that way very long, no matter how hard they would try, so Liam stops caring as soon as Niall pushes him backwards on the bed.

 

“Come here,” Liam murmurs, reaching for Niall with both his hands. He’s too far away, standing there staring at Liam, his eyes traveling down his body slowly.

 

“Oh,” Niall grins, sitting down on the bed next to Liam. He lets his eyes slide down once more, stopping where Liam’s cock is resting heavy on his stomach, a little wet spot of precome making it shiny. “Someone’s gonna _come_ alright.”

 

“That’s so bad,” Liam groans, hiding his face behind his hands to stop Niall from seeing how big his grin is. “You’ve been spending too much time with Harry.”

 

Niall laughs, the bed under them dipping as he moves closer to Liam. With Niall being close enough to touch, Liam rolls over to his side. He wants to touch him so much, but he can’t quite decide where to starts – maybe the inside of his thighs, cream white and pale compared to the rest of him.

 

Or maybe he should kiss his neck, lick his way down until he can fit his mouth around NIall’s cock. Make him come that way.

 

“You like what you see?” Niall asks, letting his hand slide up and down his cock; his grip is loose and soft, like it’s not meant for him to get off.

 

Still, it makes Liam want to make him come even more, needing to hear the sounds he can get Niall to make. “What do you want?” He sounds like he’s had a cock in his mouth already, his voice rough, almost breaking.

 

Niall tips his head back as he rubs his thumb over his sticky cockhead, groaning loudly. Then he takes his hand off himself, shrugging easily. “Anything.”

 

“Louis fucked me earlier,” Liam blurts out when he meant to say that it didn’t matter to him either.

 

“Yeah,” Niall wonders, sounding so into the thought that Liam has to bite back a moan. “You want me to finger you, feel how nice and loose you must feel inside after his cock stretching you out.”

 

Liam moans again, only this time he does nothing to stop the noise, his hands reaching out for Niall without him thinking about it. “Please.”

 

“I could probably fuck you right now,” Niall muses, tracing his fingertips down Liam’s side. He stops just short of the swell of his arse, spreading his fingers wide over his hip. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Fuck, he should have realised that Niall was a talker. Each word makes Liam feel even more pent up, desperate to be filled. “How do you want me?” he asks, feeling like he can’t wait until Niall’s fingers, or maybe his cock is in him.

 

Niall hums, his eyebrows pulling together as he thinks, his hand slipping a little closer to Liam’s hole. When he’s got two fingertips pushed against his hole, he says, “Thinking I could just push into you like this. Take you from behind, and feel you come on my cock.”

 

“That –” Liam takes a shaky breath, parting his legs so Niall’s fingers can push in a little bit more. “That sounds so good.”

 

Niall laughs as he climbs over him, too lazy to move around him. He’s still giggling as he fits himself along Liam’s back, his cock rubbing against Liam’s arse, snug between his arse cheeks. Moving Liam’s limbs around, tickling him behind his kneecap, he sets one of Liam’s feet behind his own leg.

 

It makes him so open. Easy to fuck into as Niall pulls away far enough to put press his cock against Liam’s hole, both of them moaning from the sensation.

 

He’s still a bit sore from Louis, and he whines as Niall’s cockhead pops into his hole. It still feels so, _so_ good. He doesn’t regret a thing about getting fucked twice in a day as Niall fucks his cock into him little by little, pulling back so the head slips out of him every time.

 

It’s a slow, wonderful torture. The slow push and pull on his rim making wish for more.

 

When Niall’s cock shoved is all the way in him, Niall’s hand is resting on his stomach, holding him steady.

 

“Fuck,” Niall murmurs, mouth pressed close to Liam’s ear, his breath hot and fast. “You feel so fucking good.”

 

Liam nods, arching his back in a try to get Niall to move. It’s really lovely, Niall’s cock pushing him open, pressing against his insides. But he wants to get fucked, wants that rough feeling of Niall’s cock pulling at his used rim.

 

“Fuck me, please,” he mumbles, groaning when Niall takes hold of his hip and grinds into him.

 

Pretty soon, Niall pulls back enough to make their skin slap together every time he fucks his hips forward. The force of it causing small choked-off moans to slip out of his mouth every time, dirty little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds.

 

“Wait, wait,” he mumbles when his leg is starting to strain, the position lovely but hard on his muscles. More so since he was on his hand on knees just hours ago. “Need to move a little.”

 

He whines when Niall pulls out, tries to grab onto him with his hand, but Niall just shushes him and rolls him over on his stomach. He goes easy, his limbs soft and loose from how great he feels, how thoroughly fucked out he is already. It’s even hard to lift himself up, so he’s resting his weight on his lower arms, not wanting to be smushed into the bed.

 

As Niall fucks into him with one long slide, his knees on either side of Liam’s hips, he squeezes his eyes shut hard. His cock rubs against the sheets, Niall’s movements pushing him down into the bed. The drag against his sensitive cockhead almost but not quite too much, smearing precome all over them.

 

Niall last surprisingly long, his strokes into Liam long and hard, but then he starts grinding into him. Tiny rolls with his hips that keep him fully sheathed as his knot starts to swell.

 

“Oh fuck,” Liam groans, thankful that’s Niall’s so solid on top of him. It feels like he’s about to float away, everything about it on the edge of being too much, but still so very lovely.

 

Liam’s arms are about to give away, his whole body on overdrive as he tries to keep still. It’s so much, Niall’s knot wider and bigger than anything he’s taken before. His rim tenses in pulses around it as he starts to come, cock trapped between his stomach and the bed.

 

Pretty soon, Niall collapses on top of him, his cock still twitching wetly in him. His body is soft and tired, so spent he’s almost asleep with Niall still in him, but he lets himself be pulled with Niall as he rolls to his side.

 

He falls asleep with Niall’s breath against his neck, one thigh thrown over his own. The feeling of being full makes his body long for more, but it’s still not enough to keep him awake.

 

When he wakes up, he’s clean and warm. It takes him a few seconds to realise where he is, the walls the wrong colour and the sheets different, but then he remembers who it is that’s snoring in his ear, and he smiles.

 

– – –

 

His date with Zayn starts out pretty much the same way as his first non-date with him did. It’s the same comic book store and Zayn still insists on buying him things.

 

Only, this time they both agree that it’s a date.

 

Zayn’s resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around Liam’s tummy as they look in the same comic book. It’s pretty difficult to remember to turn the pages, Zayn being so wrapped around him, safe and warm.

 

“You’ll let me get you this one?” Zayn asks, for probably the fifth time.

 

Liam shrugs, smiling so big he can feel his eyes squeeze together into half-moons. Craning his neck around, body twisted half towards Zayn, he nods. “Fine,” he sighs, overdramatically. “Just because you’re such a nag.”

 

The comic book is really nice; he wouldn’t mind taking it home with him. He imagines he and Zayn can read it, with Louis there too, later, curled up together on the sofa.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, still managing to look so very fond. “I think Louis has been rubbing off on you.”

 

“He might have been.” Liam teases, pressing himself a little harder against Zayn’s front.

 

Zayn stills, his hands flexing against Liam’s stomach, nails sharp even through the fabric of Liam’s t-shirt. “Is Louis at home?” he asks, voice pressed close to Liam’s skin, lips brushing just behind his ear.

 

“But I thought?” Liam can hear how confused he sounds, his voice tilting up as he wonders why Zayn’s asking about Louis. It was just supposed to be the two of them this time.

 

 _This time_ , Liam’s mind blanks at that thought. It’s almost too much just thinking about having all his boys there at the same time, taking care of him.

 

Zayn lets his fingers slip up underneath Liam’s t-shirt, pinky fingers brushing the edge of his pants. Liam knows they’re not alone in the comic book store. But maybe that’s a good thing, because the way Zayn’s touching him, makes him want to grind back against Zayn, feel him harden and come against him.

 

“It’s just,” Zayn whispers, slipping his fingers down further. Though, he can’t get them all that deep, the tight fit of Liam’s jeans trapping him half-way down. Liam’s not sure if he should be grateful or not. Or if he even cares about them being in public. “I think he would enjoy seeing me take you apart, babe.”

 

Liam drops the comic book, the shocked little moan he makes loud in his own ears. “Oh,” he mumbles, feeling his cock stiffen in his pants. He feels almost dizzy with it, everything in his body happening so fast.

 

Zayn shifts behind him, lets Liam feel the line of his cock. “He did make you come in front of me,” he teases, nipping the skin just below Liam’s ear, a spot Liam knows he’s got a pinkish mark from Louis’ mouth. “It seems fair that he gets the same show, don’t you think?”

 

Sighing when Zayn licks over the mark, he closes his eyes. Then he remembers that Zayn actually asked him something. “Yeah,” he agrees, pretty sure that Louis will be into it as much as Zayn was.

 

He’ll be tempted to touch, though. Which Liam thinks that Zayn has no intention of letting him do. Not at first, at least.

 

“We’re sorry about that, though,” Liam mumbles, the comic still on the ground as Zayn takes his hand and leads him out of there. He doesn’t sound very sorry, more turned on than anything.

 

Zayn laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re not, babe,” he says just as they leave the comic book store, steps hurried as they walk towards the tube. “It’s not that I didn’t like it. Fuck, the way you smelled, babe.”

 

Liam almost stops in the middle of the sidewalk, Zayn’s grip on his hand the only the only thing that makes him keep moving. He’d noticed how it affected Zayn, even knew about him getting off in his bathroom afterwards.

 

Still, it’s different hearing him say it out loud. It makes it so much more real.

 

It’s hard, keeping their hands off of each other on the way to Louis’ flat. They try their best – Or, Liam tries his best while Zayn does everything he can to tease Liam, making his whole body feel warm. Zayn’s hand keeps slipping a little bit higher up on his thigh, thumb dangerously close to his cock as he moves it in tiny circles.

 

They almost miss their stop, Liam’s head buzzing loud enough that he barely can hear the information about where they are. Zayn seems to be not much better off, since he jerks up from his spot, laughing as Liam pushes him into front of himself, people shouldering past them.

 

Louis just blinks at them for a moment as he opens the door, but then he smiles and opens the door wider. “I didn’t think you’d be done with Liam so quickly,” he teases, patting Zayn on the shoulder as he shakes his head. “I mean, I didn’t remember that you’d a problem with that sort of thing.”

 

Zayn snorts out a laugh, elbowing Louis in the side as he walks past him. “Nah, mate,” he says, at the same time as he starts taking his t-shirt off, lazily letting it fall to the floor in the middle of the living room. “But you can watch now, just to make sure that I take good enough care of Liam.”

 

Liam’s got to bite the inside of his cheek, the dull pain enough to make him stop from giggling. Louis looks so confused, eyes wide as he stares at Zayn, who only laughs.

 

“What?” Louis wonders, voice slow.

 

“I don’t mind,” Liam says, needing Louis to know that he’s okay with it – more than okay, even. He wants Zayn to fuck him, with Louis right there with them. He lets Zayn take his hand and pull him towards the unmade bed he woke up in earlier that morning, glancing towards Louis, who’s still standing stock still in the middle of the small room.

 

He just needs to know that Louis is okay with it, too.

 

As Louis seems to catch onto what’s going on, his grin starts to widen again, his eyes zeroing in on Liam as he takes a step closer to them both. Then he stops, looking around himself as if he’s not quite sure what to do, where to go.

 

“You can always be in bed with us,” Zayn suggests, making something hot spread low in Liam’s stomach. It’s more than he expected, more than he and Louis did in front of Zayn, but he’s more than happy to have Louis so close he can touch him, too.

 

“That would work,” Louis decides, hands moving towards the hem of his t-shirt, playing with the fabric for a moment before he pulls it off. Liam just stares, unable to stop thinking about how much skin he’s got so very close to him, both Zayn and Louis getting more and more naked. Then Louis twists one of his nipples, doing that tug that's both painful and nice at the same time.

 

It’s centering somehow, makes it easier for him to think.

 

“Ouch,” he mumbles, taking Louis’ hand to stop him from doing it again. “ _Stop_ that.”

 

Louis just shrugs, squeezing their fingers together as he puts a kiss on Liam’s lips, tugging at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. Then he pats his hip and pushes him towards Zayn, one eyebrow high. Almost daring.

 

“Think you said something about showing me that you’re good enough,” he teases, crossing his arms over his chest as he grins at Zayn.

 

Zayn only laughs as he fits himself along Liam’s back, rocking his hips slowly against him as he starts to pull Liam’s t-shirt up, fingertips brushing teasingly against his skin. It feels like he’s putting on a show for Louis, Liam’s body turned towards him, more and more skin being revealed.

 

“So pretty,” Zayn murmurs as he tugs the t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Liam feels like he’s almost too hot, his skin burning where Zayn’s fingers skim down his sides, pausing on his hips. “You want me to fuck you, babe?”

 

Liam nods, his head starting to feel sluggish already. He tries to keep his eyes open, wants to see the way Louis bites his lip, pulling at it with his teeth as he stares openly at where Zayn’s hand slip lower on Liam’s skin, mapping it out with careful fingers.

 

“Please,” he begs, tilting his bum so he can get that lovely feeling of Zayn’s cock pushing against him. “Do it, please.”

 

“He would be bloody stupid not to,” Louis says as he bends down to take his joggers off, his eyes never leaving Liam’s face. When he’s naked, he stands up tall again, one hand curled loosely around his cock. The sight of him, makes Liam’s mouth wetter, his knees almost giving away as he thinks about getting his tongue on Louis. “After all,” Louis grins, thumbing over the head of his cock as if he knows just what it does to Liam. “You’re so fucking lovely on a cock, babe. So needy to be fucked.”

 

Zayn groans, his hands clumsy as he tries to get Liam’s jeans open. “Fucking hell,” he murmurs, voice shaking. “Need to be in you. Can’t get these fucking things open.” He laughs, shaking his head as he tries one more time and manages, quickly pushing them down Liam’s hips. “That would’ve been so embarrassing, not even getting you naked. Fuck.”

 

Giggling, both because of nerves and how happy he is, Liam twists his head around so he can kiss Zayn. His tongue teasing at the seam of Zayn’s lips before he catches on and lets Liam lick into his mouth at the same time as Zayn’s fingers trace the sensitive skin, just below his navel.

 

When they part, Zayn nips at his bottom lip, causing Liam to shiver and want more. The sound Louis makes, quiet but still desperate, makes him turn his head towards him. At some point, Louis has gotten up on the bed, with his back leaned against the headboard, and his feet planted wide on the bed.

 

“How do you want me?” Liam asks, moaning when Zayn’s hands dip lower on his stomach, fingertips brushing against the head of his cock. His hips stutter forward, seeking more contact, something to take the edge off.

 

“Thinking you should ride me,” Zayn murmurs as he slips his hands around Liam’s body, squeezing his arse, fingers pushing him open. “Show me what a good boy you are.”

 

The noise he makes is so loud, and his head drops forward and he takes a shaky breath. Then another as he tries to pull himself together. “Yeah,” he mumbles, his body tensing as Zayn’s fingertips snub against his hole, one slipping in to the first knuckle. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“He’s always a good boy,” Louis says, making Liam’s eyes blink wide open, head popping up so fast his head spins.

 

For a moment, he’d forgotten about Louis being there. The tease of Zayn’s finger on him enough to make him forget about his own name, it feels like. He takes a step towards Louis, without thinking. Then he stops, frowning at the loss of Zayn’s hands.

 

Though, he bites back his protest when he notices that’s Zayn taking off his back skin-tight jeans, the tattoo shaped heart on his hip making Liam want to taste it with his tongue. His fingers ache with need to touch him all over, but more than anything he wants Zayn’s lovely fingers in him.

 

He goes easily when Zayn pushes him back into the bed, spreading his legs for him so Zayn can fit himself in between his legs. Turning his head so he can smile at Louis, feeling hazy like he’s drunk even when he’s not, he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Zayn pressing him down, cock sliding wetly against his own.

 

“You feel good?” Louis asks, rolling over to his side and taking Liam’s hand, tapping his fingers against Liam’s wrist softly when he gets no answer. “Answer us, babe.”

 

“God, yes,” Liam groans, body pulled tight as he tries to rutt up against Zayn. His body won’t quite do what he wants, so he makes a frustrated sound and squeezes Louis’ hand. “Please.”

 

He misses Zayn’s body holding him down, Zayn’s hands beside his head making him feel boxed in and safe, as soon as Zayn gets off him. When Zayn lets his gaze slides down Liam’s body, taking in how flushed pink he is all over, he feels no need to cover up. Only splays his legs wider, using one hand on the back of his thigh to open himself up.

 

Louis lets out a loud groan, darting forward to suck on his swollen bottom lip. He seems as blown away as Liam feels, his breath fast and shallow.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn blurts out, stroking his fingers up Liam’s leg, thumb brushing against the fine hairs on the inside of his thighs. “So fucking wet for me.”

 

Liam groans, his cock lifting from his stomach as it twitches. He’s got precome smeared on his stomach, from both his and Zayn's cock. Knowing that Zayn’s going to make him slick with his own come, makes him feel so keen, it’s hard to breath properly.

 

Zayn’s fingers feel lovely, teasing and pulling at his rim until he feels like he could come from just that. Then Zayn starts fucking into him harder, pulling louder noises out of him every time. It’s only Louis’ hand, sweaty and warm against his, that holds him together.

 

Liam’s sure he would have come, the first thing Zayn’s fingers grazed the nub of nerves deep into him, if not. Now, he can sort of feel his orgasm building, shivers running up his spine, but he doesn’t want to come until Zayn’s cock is in him.

 

“Don’t need any more,” Liam manages to get out, voice breaking on the last word. “Want you to fuck me.”

 

Zayn stops, fingers half-way into him as he squeezes his eyes shut and takes a shuddering breath. “Yeah,” he says slowly, starting to pull his hand away.

 

No matter how much Liam wants Zayn’s dick in him, he still feels empty, his body longing to be fucked again. When Zayn moves up the bed, resting his back against the headboard, he stares longingly at his cock, the tip glossy and so, so red. It’s not until Zayn pats his lap, arching one eyebrow, he remembers that maybe he should move.

 

His limbs feel wobbly, too slow as he rolls over and lifts himself up on his hands and knees. Getting himself up in Zayn’s lap, would probably have been harder without Louis holding him steady, his back warm against Liam as he straddles Zayn’s legs, too.

 

When he can feel the head of Zayn’s cock against his hole, the pressure making his mouth drop open in a silent moan, he drops down fast. It’s like the air has been pushed out of his lungs, he’s got to lean back against Louis as he tries to catch his breath. It’s not that it doesn’t feel good. It’s really, really good. So much he can’t focus on anything but how Zayn’s cock burns in him in the best possible way, solid and hot.

 

Louis shushes him, petting his stomach gently.

 

“You okay?” Zayn sounds strained. All of his body so still, as he waits for Liam to say it’s okay to move.

 

Blinking his eyes open, he grins down at Zayn, patting his chest with a clumsy hand. “Yeah. It’s really good.”

 

Louis laughs, fingers moving to Liam’s hips as he starts to lift himself up, slowly letting Zayn’s cock slide out of him. Not stopping until he can feel the head holding him open, teasing at his rim. “You’ve got a lovely cock, he means.”

 

Liam moans when Louis traces his fingers over Liam’s pushed out rim, blazing hot around Zayn’s cock. “Yeah,” he agrees, head lolling forward.

 

With Louis’ hands guiding him, he starts bouncing himself on Zayn’s cock, thighs shaking as he rides him hard. He feels a bit like a rag-doll, only Louis and Zayn holding him up. Louis keeps touching him all over, switching between soft, _sweet_ touches and rough pinches with his fingertips that make Liam’s cock jump.

 

When Louis slips two fingers in between his lips, he sucks them in greedily, moaning around them as Zayn fucks up into him harder.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, eyes dark as he watches Louis fuck his fingers in deeper. “You look so good like that, babe.”

 

“Yeah?” Louis says, his cock rubbing wetly against Liam’s lower back as Zayn’s hands make him still. “You should see him with a cock in his mouth.”

 

When Zayn’s knot starts to grow, Liam’s thighs tighten, his whole body tensing as he tries to breath. He probably never will get used to the intense feeling of getting knotted, how _much_ it feels, sparks of pleasure rushing through his body.

 

He can feel how slippery he gets, come pumped into him in hot pulses. Louis’ cockhead is sliding wetly against the dip of his lower back, and the top of his arse. Liam can tell he’s close to from his wet moans, hips stuttering as he sucks a biting kiss to the side of Liam’s neck.

 

“You gonna come, babe?” Zayn asks, rocking his cock into Liam slowly. He can’t move much, but it makes his knot pull at Liam’s rim, and his cock push deeper into him.

 

Liam nods, groaning as Louis’ hand closes around him, thumb rubbing over the glossy tip as he starts wanking him off. Louis’ hand stills as he comes, the bulb on his cock throbbing against Liam’s skin as he spills over his lower back, pearls of come sliding down his back and arse. The thought of being so covered in both Zayn and Louis, both their come marking his skin, is what pushes him over the edge.

 

The moan he makes, sounds more like a sob than anything, back in a tight bow as his cock jumps in Louis’ hand. He can feel his hole fluttering around Zayn’s cock, tensing and relaxing as he comes in white, shiny lines on Zayn’s stomach.

 

He’s come once more before Zayn’s cock slips out of him. Zayn seems almost stunned, eyes shining with lust as Liam shivers his way through his second orgasm, tears running down his cheeks.

 

They all giggle as they clean off, using a flannel they found next to Louis’ bed – Liam’s pretty sure it’s him who put it there, knowing that both him and Louis tend to be too lazy to get up afterwards – come everywhere on their skin. Even in Liam’s hair, much to Louis delight.

 

Liam’s barely awake, his eyes slipping shut before he fights them open. He doesn’t want to sleep; he’s so warm and cosy. It’s hard not to let himself go, with Zayn’s slow breath against his neck and Louis cuddled to his front.

 

Liam thinks they’re holding hands over his body, which only makes it all so much better.

 

“Good enough?” Zayn asks, sounding like he’s holding back a yawn.

 

Louis shrugs lazily, but Liam can feel him grin against his shoulder. “Might need a repeat, just to make sure.”

 

“Think we’ll have plenty of time for that,” Zayn’s voice is soft with sleep, all of him getting heavier against Liam’s back. Louis doesn’t answer, so he seems to have fallen asleep on them both.

 

It doesn’t take long for Liam to fall asleep after that, with Louis snoring softly against his collarbone.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s nervous, he’s told his mum about Louis, back in the very beginning of their relationship. Before he had one and not _four_ boyfriends. It’s still kind of daunting to think about, but they make him feel loved. It’s far from as complicated as he thought it would be.

 

The hardest bit is sharing a bed all five of them; he’s woken up with bruises more than once from someone kicking him.

 

It’s all so new, but Liam still wants his mum to know. He’d told her about Louis almost as once when things had gotten serious, it would have felt weird to have it any other way with the rest of them.

 

His mum had been so very happy for him, crying over the phone line as he thought about the first time he would bring Louis home with him. Right now, she thinks they’re all his friends, even keeps saying that she’s so happy that Liam’s got so many lovely friends.

 

She seems a bit confused that he brought them along since it’s her first time meeting Liam’s boyfriend. Louis has managed to charm her, doing her tea and offering to take the plates out for her. They all have, so much that what he has to say is a tiny bit easier. Harry’s using more cheeky flirtiness than probably necessary, but his mum only giggles and smiles at him.

 

It’s still not easy, though. It takes him a couple of tries, but then he blurts out, “I’m dating Zayn.”

 

All of them stops, staring at him with wide eyes. The reason he said _Zayn_ , was probably because he’s the one who is closest to him, with his hand on Liam’s leg under the table, keeping his leg from bouncing up and down restlessly.

 

“I thought you were dating Louis?” Karen wonders, looking like she’s not sure she’s heard right.

 

“Well,” Liam mumbles, smiling gratefully at Louis as he takes his hand. “I am.” He takes a deep breath, feeling his heart flutter nervously as he swallows hard. “But I’m dating Zayn, too.”

 

His mum doesn’t seem less confused, her eyes flicking between them all. She doesn’t seem mad, at least, but Liam still feels a bit worried.

 

“What he means to say, is that he’s dating all of us,” Niall puts a hand on her shoulder, smiling gently. “Or more like, we’re all dating each other.”

 

Karen’s eyes look suspiciously wet and her smile shaky, as they all just look at her. His boys seem pretty alarmed, ready for things to go south pretty fast, but Liam’s used to his mum crying all over him. Both when she’s happy and sad.

 

So, he’s probably the calmest in the room for the first time since they got there.

 

“We love each other mum,” he explains, trying to make her understand. At first, he’d felt like maybe they were all in it for him – the thought made him feel pretty egocentric, but nothing made sense to him at first.

 

Now, he knows that they all care for each other, even if it all started with him.

 

“All of you?” Karen asks, going over to the counter to take the cup of tea Louis put there before.

 

Harry looks like he’s about to say something slightly inappropriate, but Niall must notice that, too. Since he nudges him with a sharp elbow, pulling a face that seems to mean that he should be quiet.

 

Zayn nods, his grip almost convulsive hard on Liam’s thigh. If it weren't for that, Liam wouldn’t have known how nervous he must be, his voice even as he says, “Yes, all of us. It works quite well, actually.”

 

His mum doesn’t seem quite to understand, but she seems genuinely happy for them all when they leave a couple of hours later. Maybe the fact that they could all answer her questions, a few of them with answers vaguer than others. Like the ones about how they all got together, his mum doesn’t need to know anything about his sex life.

 

He’s glad they chose to not tell her over the phone. Then she probably never would have stopped crying.

 

– – –

 

It’s only Louis who’s been with him when he’s in heat. And they’ve all been practically climbing over each other the last few days as they’ve tried to give Liam whatever he wanted.

 

Liam finds it cute, endearing even. The days before his heat, he’s always a bit extra sensitive, the softest of touches to certain places – like the backside of his thighs or the skin that stretches over his hipbones. It’s not like it’s now, though. It kind of feels like he’s burning up, his body trembling as he tries to stop himself from rubbing off against the sheets one more time.

 

He wants to wait for them to come there, help him through it like they promised him.

 

At first, he felt bad about them all taking time off work to take care of him. It’s a lot of money, they’re willing to lose just because of him.

 

It’s not like it’s worth arguing about it, all of them so very stubborn. Mostly since he doesn’t want it any other way. So maybe he shouldn’t care about details like that. Not when they so obviously don’t.

 

He shouldn’t be so far gone already, told them all very sternly that morning that he would be okay until they got back. That they had three whole days after that, just to take turn fucking him.

 

His cheeks had been scarlet pink, saying such a thing out loud. They’d all paused in the hallway of Harry’s flat, looking like they thought about staying home. In the end, they’d gone to work, grumbling fondly about stupid boys who were too cute to say no to.

 

Now he can’t wait for them to be there. It shouldn’t be long, he hopes, biting back a small noise as his body locks up, another wave of heat rushing through him.

 

He sent them a text, as soon as he felt the first sign, his fingers slipping on the door handle to the fridge as he just stood there. The cold from the fridge like a lovely balm, his clothes suddenly too hot and his face flushed pink.

 

Harry’s idea about him spending the day naked, had suddenly seemed like the best idea ever.

 

When Harry comes rushing through the door, the bang from it opening is not even enough to pull Liam from his feverish daze, Liam’s got two fingers shoved into himself. Trying to ride back against them, and down against the bed at the same time.

 

“Oh babe,” Harry murmurs, shaking his head. For a moment, it looks like he doesn’t know quite what to do. His cock is the only thing Liam can look at, the head poking out of his jeans as if he’s gotten that far to undress, but then forgotten about it when he saw Liam.

 

Probably already when he smelled him, his sweet, thick smell spreading out the hallway.

 

His fingers suddenly don’t feel enough – they never really did – and he makes a frustrated sound, trying to fuck them into himself once more. Needing that feeling of being stretched to the max.

 

“Right,” Harry laughs, hands shaking as he starts pulling at this clothes, his skin so pretty and flushed already. It almost looks like he’s in heat, eyes so dark they’re almost black. “Should not just look at you. Not that you’re not pretty with your fingers in you, babe.”

 

Liam lets himself be pulled up into Harry’s lap, knees slipping a bit on the rumpled sheets as he tries to grind down against him. The way Harry’s looking at him, hands tightening so hard on his hips that Liam knows he’ll have finger shaped marks there, makes Liam’s hole wetter. So sloppy wet that he can feel it trickle down the backside of his thighs, making Harry slippery and wet under him, too.

 

“Please,” he mumbles, pushing his forehead against Harry’s. It can’t be comfortable for Harry, his legs tucked under him as he’s on his knees, Liam so close to him that he can feel his rapid heartbeats against his skin. When Harry leans back slightly, resting his hand on the bed, it gets easier to rub against his cock.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you fucked yourself on my cock,” Harry says, voice lower than Liam’s ever heard it. “My cock is right there, love.” He wiggles his eyebrows, nodding towards his own lap, causing Liam to giggle.

 

The first time, he doesn’t manage to get Harry’s cock in him, the tip slipping against his skin. Then he feels the head of Harry’s cock pop into him, spreading him wider than his own fingers over could.

 

Harry won’t let him set the pace, though. His hands gripping Liam’s arse, fingertips digging into the softness there as he rolls his hips up into Liam. “There’s no hurry,” he says, shushing Liam when he makes a small moan, wanting more. “We’ve to wait for the boys to get here.”

 

It’s like he loses himself in the feeling. Loses himself in the rough drag of Harry’s cock in him and the way he touches him, trying to be gentle, but hands tightening on Liam’s arse as his hole clenches hard around him.

 

“You know you didn’t close the door,” Niall grins, voice rough with need already. Liam doesn’t know how long he’s watched them. If he’s seen him try to fuck himself harder on Harry’s cock, but Harry holding him back, grinding into him slow and sweet.

 

When Niall gets to the bed, he’s managed to get his tight jeans off, for once not folding them neatly together, leaving them right there on the floor instead. He gives Liam a tiny peck on his mouth, laughing when he tries to get closer. Then he drags Harry into a kiss, their tongues pink and so pretty as they lick into each others mouths.

 

Harry’s hips keep moving up into him, small thrusts that make Liam want more. With Harry being distracted, it’s easy to lift himself up until he feels only the head of Harry’s cock pulling at his rim, tucked into him. Then he drops down again, Harry’s cock filling him hard and fast.

 

Pulling away from Niall with a rough groan, Harry leans back on the bed, planting his feet on the bed as he picks the pace up. Stops teasing him. “Naughty boy,” he murmurs, shaking his head. “Can’t wait to get knotted, can you?”

 

Liam whines, arching his back so he can get more of Harry’s cock, hand slipping on Harry’s thigh, shiny with sweat.

 

“Thank fuck you’re here,” Harry groans, smiling at Zayn and Louis, who are standing in the door, watching them closely. “I’ve been holding off for ages, just for you guys.”

 

Liam reaches for them without thinking, needing them all there with him. They seem kind of lost in the sight, though, Zayn pushing himself closer to Louis’ back.

 

When his back hits the bed, Harry tipping them forward, he lets out a shocked groan. For a moment, he’s only staring up at Harry, chest rising quickly as he tries to catch his breath. When Harry pushes himself up, Liam grabs at his back, nails digging in as he tries to keep him close. Then the bed dips next to him, and he forgets about even trying, twisting his head to he can smile at Louis, while Harry lifts his legs up over his arms, spreading his thighs wider as he presses in deep.

 

“I say whoever comes first, has to get us breakie tomorrow,” Louis says, as he drops down on the bed next to him.

 

Harry pauses, giving Louis a small frown as he hefts Liam’s legs up on his shoulder. When he pushes closer to Liam, almost bending him in half. So deep in him that Liam lolls his head back on the bed, his whole body getting tense as he squeezes around Harry’s cock.

 

“That’s not fair,” Harry complains, his voice shaking as he tries to hold off. Liam can feel his cock starting to swell, though, his thrusts getting uneven and rough.

 

Louis laughs, pushing away a curl from Liam’s sweaty face before curling in close to Zayn’s side. “Seems fair,” he says, voice playful. “Since you’re the one fucking Liam. Even started before when came here.”

 

“Think we’ll get the chance to fuck Liam,” Niall says, making Liam look at him. Only to groan loudly when he sees how swollen Niall’s knot already is, the tip pushing out of his hand.

 

“Yeah,” he agrees, dizzy with need. He wants them all, can’t even think how it would be to not be knotted of them all. His cock is heavy on his stomach, rubbing wetly against his own skin as Harry starts grinding into him.

 

“Wait,” Zayn says, probably talking to Harry since he stops, answering something that Liam doesn’t catch. “Just let us, yeah?”

 

The bed moves under him, but Liam cares more about how Harry’s cock drags against his prostate, causing him to twist up into him, trying to get more as Harry sits up between his legs. Liam’s eyelids feel heavy as he blinks his eyes open, widening as he watches Zayn and Louis snog lazily, bent over him.

 

“Like the view?” Niall teases, crawling up the bed so he can sit next to Zayn.

 

Liam nods, about to open his mouth to tell them how much he likes to see them kiss, both of them so pretty that it almost hurt to think about. When Niall’s hand wraps around his cock, his hips buck up, only to be pressed down into the sheets by Harry, almost at once.

 

“Think you’re close, babe,” Harry grins, trying to keep his voice even. He’s so close, though, Liam can feel his cock throbbing in him, his hands digging in harder on Liam’s hips.

 

“Of course, he is,” Zayn murmurs, shaking his head as he bends lick teasingly at Liam’s neck, teeth digging in slightly as he presses a kiss just below his jaw. “You’ve got a nice cock, after all, Harry.”

 

As soon as Liam feels the burn of Harry’s cock swelling in him, he comes, Zayn’s mouth swallowing his moans and Niall’s hand holding his cock in a loose hold.

 

Harry’s cock keeps spilling come into him, making him sloppy wet. It’s like the feeling of being filled, marked with the smell of Harry, makes his stomach even hotter, his cock hard even when he’s just come.

 

When Harry slips out of him, he pats Liam’s thigh and mumbles something about him being good. He seems tired, fucked out, but Liam’s not done. Will not be for a long time. Luckily, he’s got them all to take care of him.

 

Niall’s hands on him make him moan and giggle at the same time, the touch light enough to tickle the backside of his knees as Niall lifts his legs. When Liam feels Niall’s tongue against his hole, licking away the come that’s dribbling out of him, he stops laughing.

 

It’s so _dirty_ , Niall’s tongue pointed as he sinks into him, lapping at him. The noises make Liam’s cheek heat up with embarrassment, but they’re all so quiet around him, watching him as he splays his legs wider.

 

“Nice,” Harry mumbles, flopping down on the bed next to Liam. He’s warm as he curls close to him, something for Liam to hold onto as Niall’s tongue makes him shudder, cock hard on his stomach.

 

When Liam glances down at Niall, he stops licking him out, grinning wide at Liam as he moves his hand to his own cock. His face is a mess, lips and cheeks shiny with his slick and Harry’s come.

 

“You want to get fucked again, babe?” Zayn asks, fingers stroking through his hair. “I’m sure Niall will be happy to get you clean afterwards.”

 

They’re all touching him, hands on his thighs and arse, fingers skimming up his back. He’s not sure who’s touching here where, but it doesn’t even matter. As long as they’re all there.

 

When Louis fucks into him from behind, the noise he makes is muffled by Zayn’s cock, dragging wetly against the top of his mouth. He keeps making them, though. Dirty little moans every time Louis’ cock snubs against his hole, teasing him with the lightest touch before he fills Liam up again.

 

It’s overwhelming, tears slipping down his cheeks as Zayn’s cock pushes against the back of his throat. Still, he tries to take more, wants Zayn’s cock choking him so he can’t breath. He’s so wet everywhere, his mouth sloppy around Zayn, his brain too fuzzy for him to suck him like he usually does. It’s not like it matters, Zayn’s loud, moaning as he fucks his cock in a little bit harder. Liam can feel his chin getting wetter, drool and precome pushing out the side of his mouth.

 

When he comes the second time, he’s got Louis’ cock, big and wide in him. Distantly, he can hear Louis talking softly to him, feel Louis’ hands slide up and down his back. But most of all, he can feel them filling him up, Zayn’s cockhead still between his lips as he comes, one hand wrapped tightly around his knot.

 

Afterwards, they all curl up in bed. Liam knows his heat will make him need more, the calm in his body probably only lasting a couple of hours. Then he’ll need his boys again.

 

Luckily, they all are more than happy to take care of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post if anyone wants to reblog/like the post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/125032663609/how-deep-is-your-love-misslii-one-direction)  
>  Comments, kudos and stuff make me the happiest girl ever! ;-)


End file.
